Bad Angel
by CarolineMiller
Summary: Depois de sofrer um acidente, Lily Evans, uma nova iorquina com alguns parafusos à menos e sarcasmo demais, recebe uma proposta: tornar-se um anjo por um mês a fim de ter sua vida salva. O que ela não imaginava era que teria de proteger James Potter. [UA - James/Lily]
1. Prévia

**BAD ANGEL**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>Depois de sofrer um acidente, Lily Evans, uma nova iorquina com alguns parafusos à menos e sarcasmo demais, recebe uma proposta: tornar-se um anjo por um mês a fim de ter sua vida salva. O que ela não imaginava era que teria de proteger James Potter, filho de um famoso ator inglês extremamente problemático e idiota. No meio de tanto ódio compartilhado, revelações e vidas salvas, eles aprendem a conviver e se aceitar apesar de todos os defeitos. Duas pessoas problemáticas que não se suportam. Um amor impossível. Amigos nerds, loucos, fascinados por americanas e até mesmo uma médium. No meio de tanta confusão, eles vão ter de achar uma forma de conseguir ficar juntos.  
>Mas será que isso é possível?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +13  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_

Well, mais uma fanfic doida que saiu da minha cabeça.  
>Baseada levemente no filme E Se Fosse Verdade, também contem citações de Constantine e (muiiitas) de Supernatural.<br>Se você não viu nenhum desses filmes ou essa série, não se preocupe porque não interfere nenhum pouco na leitura, mas eu recomendo muito que olhe como fã, porque eles são simplesmente perfeitos *-*  
>É mais uma UA JamesLily, sem nenhum bruxo, apenas anjos sarcásticos e irônicos com grande poder de destruição, humanos retardados com sérios problemas mentais e muitas confusões.  
>Reviews são meu combustível, portanto não seja um leitor fantasma bobão e deixe o seu *-*<br>Contém uma linguagem levemente imprópria, mas nada demais.  
>Sem mais, enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Prévia<strong>

**Um acidente em Nova York...**

– Infelizmente não há o que fazer, Lily está em coma...

– Mas doutor, não tem nenhuma forma de...?

– Só por um milagre senhora Evans.

**Um adolescente problemático em Londres...**

– Já chega James, não quero mais saber dessas brincadeiras idiotas!

– Não foi idiota...

– Ah não foi? Desde quando baixar as calças de um advogado na frente de uma palestra não é idiota?

– Desde que este advogado usa uma cueca de patinhos amarelos. Isso sim é idiota.

**Um encontro 'divino'...**

– Eu morri?

– Não exatamente.

– Como alguém pode estar 'não exatamente' morta?

– Digamos que falta pouco para você fazer a passagem.

– Oh, isso é muito inspirador.

– Mas há uma forma de você não morrer...

**E uma missão...**

– Ser um anjo por um mês. Não parece ser difícil.

– Se eu fosse você, não diria isso.

– Eu aceito.

**Transformam essa história...**

– Você está me dizendo que você é minha 'anja da guarda'?

– Infelizmente.

...

– Você tem super força.

– Sim.

– Você é super rápida.

– É.

– Você lê mentes.

– Menos a sua.

– Menos a minha... Tem certeza de que não é o Edward Cullen?

– Vá à merda.

– Opa. OPA! Anjos não devem falar palavrão!

**Numa das mais loucas...**

– Você pode dar uma mordida nesse bolo de chocolate, por favor?

– O que? Você está bem Lily?

– Só dê uma mordida. Dê uma mordida e descreva como é o gosto, PORQUE EU NÃO POSSO COMER!

**Idiotas...**

– Me diga que ele não está usando...

– Uma cueca de patinhos amarelos?

– Oh Deus, eu preciso morrer.

**Bobas...**

– Cale a boca!

– Cale a boca você!

– Eu mandei primeiro!

– E eu sou um ser divino, me respeite.

**Insanas...**

– Como é Deus?

– Ãnh?

– Tipo, a aparência? Porque desde que eu olhei o filme Todo Poderoso, eu sempre imagino ele como o Morgan Freeman.

– Ah meu Senhor, eu não ouvi isso.

**Trágicas...**

– Por um mês?

– James, olha... era a única forma...

– Não! Como assim, você vem aqui, me obriga a te aturar e aprender a gostar de você! E depois vai embora?

**Românticas...**

– O que se faz?

– O que se faz o quê?

– O que se faz quando se está apaixonado por um anjo?

**E estranhas...**

– Somente cale a boca!

– Mas eu nem falei nada James.

– Não estou falando com você Sirius.

– Remus, acho que o James enlouqueceu.

**Que você já viu...**

– Eu vou sentir sua falta...

– Infelizmente eu também.

**Bad Angel**

**Porque Lily Evans sendo anjo da guarda de James Potter, nunca daria certo.**

**Escrita por Caroline Miller**


	2. Cause she dies 'not exactly'

**BAD ANGEL**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>Depois de sofrer um acidente, Lily Evans, uma nova iorquina com alguns parafusos à menos e sarcasmo demais, recebe uma proposta: tornar-se um anjo por um mês a fim de ter sua vida salva. O que ela não imaginava era que teria de proteger James Potter, filho de um famoso ator inglês extremamente problemático e idiota. No meio de tanto ódio compartilhado, revelações e vidas salvas, eles aprendem a conviver e se aceitar apesar de todos os defeitos. Duas pessoas problemáticas que não se suportam. Um amor impossível. Amigos nerds, loucos, fascinados por americanas e até mesmo uma médium. No meio de tanta confusão, eles vão ter de achar uma forma de conseguir ficar juntos.  
>Mas será que isso é possível?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +13  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p><strong>Cause she dies 'not exactly'<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Evans<strong>

* * *

><p>Sabe aqueles filmes em que o vilão está morrendo e passa um filme em frente aos seus olhos? Naquelas horas em que eles estão em seus últimos minutos de resistência e o mocinho fica em sua frente e o perdoa por todos os seus erros? Aqueles momentos em que eles são libertados de uma vida de maldade e tudo o mais? Pois bem, eu gostaria de dizer que quando estive em frente à morte, presenciei alguma dessas cenas, mas não vi Lúcia McVann por ali, desculpando-me por ter pintado os cabelos dela de rosa choque enquanto dormia, nem Courtney Allens, dizendo-me que não fora nada demais eu ter beijado o namorado dela enquanto ela não estava. Tampouco vi Petúnia, chorando em minha frente enquanto dizia-me que perdoava todas as atrocidades que cometera com ela em todos os anos de nossas vidas.<p>

Aff, quer saber? Eu nem sou a vilã, para falar a verdade eu seria mais aquela garotinha que aparece de vez em quando no canto de alguma cena no filme, dizendo um oi timidamente enquanto a personagem principal passava por mim e sorria docemente.

Lúcia McVann era uma vadia por completo, sem tirar nem por e eu realmente não me arrependia de ter feito os cabelos dela ficarem daquela cor. Ficou muito mais apresentável para falar a verdade.

E eu sabia que Courtney Allens estava dormindo com outro e somente por isso beijei seu namorado. Para o pobrezinho não ser o único corno. Tadinho.

Petúnia, minha irmã, ela sim poderia passar pela vilã dos filmes. Ela vivia dizendo que eu era a parte má da família, mas eu sabia que ela é que possuía a ovelha negra dentro de si... Pedindo para sair. Seria bom se eu desse uma ajudinha. E eu apostaria minha vida que mesmo em meu leito da morte ela olharia para mim e diria: "_bruxa"._

Não que minha vida valesse muito naquele momento.

* * *

><p>Eu estava simplesmente fazendo uma boa ação e me sentia feliz por isso. Libertar a maldade de Petúnia deveria ter feito bem à alma de minha irmã. Quando chegasse o dia do seu Juízo Final ela iria me agradecer. Tinha certeza. Afinal a minha maldade na busca de libertar a dela deveria contar alguns pontos no quesito 'sofrimento' na fichinha para a batalha pelas vagas no paraíso, certo?¹<p>

Quero dizer, iria ter um cara lá, vestido de branco parecendo o Constantine² que iria ler e dizer "poxa, mas ela sofreu, acho que isso pode diminuir o tempo no inferno".

O que eram alguns vestidos rasgados em comparação à libertação da alma?

Nada. Eu sabia que todos diriam isso.

Todos menos minha mãe. E Petúnia.

No momento em que o grito histérico de minha irmã ecoou por toda a casa e ela desceu as escadas de seu quarto com retalhos de vestidos nas mãos, minha mãe virou para mim e começou a gritar, gritar e... gritar mais um pouco.

O negócio era que eu me estressei. Quero dizer, quando era a Petúnia que fazia algo contra mim, minha mãe simplesmente dizia que não era para eu dar bola, que minha irmã deveria estar de TPM. Agora quando era eu que fazia algo – imagine, eu só estava em busca da libertação de sua alma – ela dizia que tudo era infantilidade e imaturidade de minha parte. Onde está a justiça nesse mundo Senhor?

Eu gritei, briguei e sai de casa bufando.

* * *

><p>As ruas de Nova York eram sempre muito movimentadas, mas eu já estava acostumada. Caminhei rapidamente por algumas ruas e estava puxando meu celular do bolso na expectativa de ligar para Marlene quando tudo aconteceu.<p>

A sensação que eu tinha era de estar fora de meu corpo. Era como se eu estivesse flutuando enquanto tudo à minha volta parecia sem foco e confuso.

E, de repente, tudo voltou ao normal. Eu sentia dor, meu corpo estava em fogo. Tudo em mim parecia estar quebrando em pedaços e esses pedaços em mais pedacinhos.

– Lily! – eu ouvia uma voz conhecida falar meu nome, mas eu não conseguia achar forças para responder. Minha boca não respondia aos comandos de meu cérebro e eu não conseguia mais me mover.

* * *

><p>E então uma luz forte atingiu meus olhos e eu percebi que estava em uma sala de cirurgia.<p>

Havia várias pessoas à minha volta, todas com toucas feias e azuis. Eles encaravam meu corpo concentrados e o doutor suturava um enorme ferimento em meu abdome.

E então eu percebi algo completamente estranho.

Eu não estava lá. Quero dizer, eu estava vendo tudo, porém não do lugar que eu deveria estar, que no caso era a cama, mas sim de longe, como um telespectador assistindo uma novela.

Olhei para baixo e vi meu corpo, perfeito e intacto, sem nenhuma marca de qualquer machucado.

– Que droga é essa? – resmunguei enquanto voltava a olhar para meu corpo imóvel e estraçalhado.

Tudo o que eu lembrava era que eu estava saindo de casa, estava estressada por ter brigado com minha irmã, portanto estava à pé e enquanto passeava pelas ruas movimentadas de Nova York quando um carro preto perdeu o controle e veio em minha direção, subindo a calçada e...

Bem, eu não conseguia lembrar mais nada.

Mas eu podia deduzir que, devido ao estado deplorável de meu corpo na maca, o carro preto havia deixado uma marca minha na calçada.

– Oh Deus, não! – eu falei sentindo minha garganta se fechar em um nó.

– Me passe o bisturi – ouvi o médico falar arrancando-me de meus pensamentos.

Porque diabos eles sempre pedem o bisturi? E porque diabos eu estava fora de meu corpo? E porque, DIABOS, aquela merda de carro tinha de vir justo em minha direção?

Devia ser um sonho, afinal, era muito ridículo tudo aquilo, certo? Eu não podia estar ali, naquela sala, quase morta. Afinal essas coisas não acontecem... Pelo menos não comigo!

Estiquei a mão até meu pulso e belisquei com o máximo de força que eu pude, mas não aconteceu nada. Eu não senti dor nenhuma e muito menos acordei de sonho algum.

Eu continuava lá apenas observando.

– Me acompanhe Lily – ouvi uma voz rouca e poderosa perto de meu ouvido, o que fez com que eu soltasse um grito que deveria ter acordado todo o hospital.

Porém os médicos não se moveram o que me fez crer que isso ainda fazia parte de minhas loucas alucinações.

Virei para o lado e encontrei lindos olhos escuros me encarando, ambos tão profundos e intensos que pareciam me engolir.

* * *

><p>Pisquei. Eu não estava mais na sala do hospital observando meu corpo destroçado. Encontrava-me em uma sala branca, com paredes brancas e o chão parecia ser feito de fumaça... branca.<p>

Mas não era o branco comum de camiseta Hering. Era um tipo de branco estranho, reluzente... Celestial.

Pisquei novamente, com mais força.

– Lily – novamente a voz poderosa me desviou de meus pensamentos e quando ergui os olhos para eles, soltei uma exclamação de choque:

– Você é Constantine? – perguntei idiotamente.

O homem não fez movimento algum, sua expressão estava imóvel.

Quero dizer, imóvel mesmo. Nem piscar ele piscava.

Fiquei com medo.

– Quem é você? – perguntei, olhando novamente para os lados.

– Eu sou um mensageiro – ele disse silenciosamente e eu franzi a testa.

– Acho que li esse livro – comentei.

– Não, eu sou um mensageiro. Alguém que trás mensagens – ele explicou e, mesmo sem expressões, era quase como se ele estivesse dando tapas em minha cara devido à minha idiotice e imbecilidade.

Senti meu rosto esquentar.

– Oh, mensageiro... – comentei, ainda sem fazer ideia de quem diabos ele era.

– Por favor, não pense nisso – ele comentou rigorosamente.

O que diabos ele estava falando?

– Não pense _nisso._ – ralhou novamente e eu franzi a testa.

– Nisso o que?

– Isso é um recinto divino, Lily. Somente seres divinos passam por aqui – ele comentou e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha.

– Oh, você está falando de Diab... – seus olhos pareceram estreitar minimamente e eu percebi que estava quase falando de novo. – Oh, desculpe. – franzi a testa novamente.

O nevoeiro em minha volta me deixava zonza, fazia-me ter vontade de dormir. Não conseguia pensar direito...

_Pensar..._

Epa! Aquele cara tinha lido minha mente? Porque eu não havia falado a palavra di..., bem, a _palavra_ enquanto estava ali.

Eu deveria estar enlouquecendo. Porque não era possível... A única explicação plausível para todas as baboseiras que ele estava me falando era... Bem, mas não podia ser, podia?

– Eu morri? – perguntei, minha voz saindo entrecortada.

O homem, ser divino – e eu ainda conservava o pensamento de que talvez ele fosse Constantine -, seja lá o que for, caminhou para perto de onde eu estava.

– Não exatamente – disse.

Fiz uma careta. Grande explicação, Geninho.

– Como alguém pode estar 'não exatamente' morto? – perguntei tentando ignorar o fato de que estávamos conversando sobre minha 'não exata' possível morte.

– Digamos que falta pouco para você fazer a passagem – ele respondeu seriamente e eu senti meu estomago encolher até virar uma bolinha minúscula e dolorida. Senti minhas pernas começarem a tremer.

– Oh, isso é muito inspirador – comentei ficando feliz em perceber que pelo menos eu conservava meu sarcasmo após à morte. Afinal eu não poderia levar bens materiais, mas meu querido sarcasmo ainda estaria comigo.

Então eu ri. Quero dizer, era completamente irônico que eu estivesse 'não exatamente' morta depois de ter brigado com minha irmã por causa da libertação da sua alma.

Naquele momento era a minha alma que estava quase sendo libertada. E eu não estava gostando nenhum pouquinho.

– Mas há uma forma de você não morrer – o homem comentou e eu parei instantaneamente de sorrir.

– O que? – eu pedi. Eu seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para não morrer.

Deus, eu seria capaz de beijar Lucia! De beijar Courtney! Até mesmo Petúnia...

Bem, não vamos exagerar.

– Há algo que precisamos, um 'serviço' – ele disse e eu franzi a testa. Haha, um serviço para ao céu. Teria muita gente invejando a minha sorte.

– Hum.

– Há uma possibilidade de você viver, mas apenas se você se tornar um anjo por um mês – ele falou, mas seu tom parecia um pouco menos ríspido desta vez.

Sorri novamente, mas parei quando percebi que ele estava falando sério. Seus olhos escuros me repreendiam.

– Ser um anjo por um mês – comentei, avaliando bem a situação e tentando ignorar o fato de que aquilo era uma das coisas mais absurdamente estranhas que já havia vivido em toda minha vida. – Não parece ser difícil.

– Se eu fosse você não diria isso – ele falou em um tom soturno.

Mas o que seria pior que a morte?

– Eu aceito – respondi sem pensar.

O que foi um erro, pois eu descobriria algo que era bem pior do que a morte. Porque sinceramente, era preferível morrer do que ter de conviver com _ele._

* * *

><p>¹ - Citações de libertação de alma inspiradas em algumas frases de efeito de <em>Dean Winchester<em> de _Supernatural_, que, para quem não sabe, é uma série famosa mundialmente, por tratar da história de dois irmãos caçadores de "seres sobrenaturais".

² -_ Constantine_ é um filme de um exorcista sarcástico e com um maravilhoso humor negro, interpretado pelo Keanu Reeves.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Oi meus amores, tudo bem com vocês? Então, primeiro capítulo da fanfic aqui e queria agradecer de coração às lindas Nanda Soares, IvisBlack, LihannaCullen, Jane Pottter e Mila Brown pelos comentários! Fico feliz que tenham gostado da fanfic e espero que continuem gostando pelos próximos capítulos.**

**Bem, tive a ideia de escrever esta fanfic enquanto assistia E Se Fosse Verdade e (como sempre) meus pensamentos se voltaram imediatamente para seu lado Jilly, onde toda e qualquer ideia TÊM que ser uma fic sobre James/Lily. E, como amooooooooo Supernatural (e ainda vou me casar com Dean Wincherster, muito obrigada) e também o filme Constantine, foi simplesmente mais forte do que eu escrever esta fanfic baseada, mesmo que razoavelmente, neles também.**

**Também, tratando-se de algo que a pessoa aqui escreveu, vai conter altas doses de comédia, porque simplesmente não sei escrever nada que não seja minimamente engraçado. É mais forte do que eu. Sorry.**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Ele foi mais introdutório, mas prometo que nos próximos haverá muitas loucuras Jilly por ai.**

**Agora vou deixar vocês quietos para que possam abrir seu coração na caixinha ali embaixo e me contar o que estão achando da fanfic, certo?**

**Beijos no coração de vocês da titia Miller :***


	3. Cause he is the only one who sees me

**BAD ANGEL**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>Depois de sofrer um acidente, Lily Evans, uma nova iorquina com alguns parafusos à menos e sarcasmo demais, recebe uma proposta: tornar-se um anjo por um mês a fim de ter sua vida salva. O que ela não imaginava era que teria de proteger James Potter, filho de um famoso ator inglês extremamente problemático e idiota. No meio de tanto ódio compartilhado, revelações e vidas salvas, eles aprendem a conviver e se aceitar apesar de todos os defeitos. Duas pessoas problemáticas que não se suportam. Um amor impossível. Amigos nerds, loucos, fascinados por americanas e até mesmo uma médium. No meio de tanta confusão, eles vão ter de achar uma forma de conseguir ficar juntos.  
>Mas será que isso é possível?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +13  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p><em>'Cause he is the only one who sees me<strong><br>**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Evans<strong>

* * *

><p>Quando pisquei novamente, estava no hospital de novo, mas desta vez não era mais em uma sala de cirurgia. Estava parada em um corredor enquanto assistia minha mãe sair de um quarto com a expressão parecendo a de alguém que acabou de ver um fantasma.<p>

Levando em conta que eu estava quase morta, isso não era muito improvável.

Um doutor alto e moreno aproximou-se de minha mãe, sua expressão era séria e eu sabia que ele não daria boas noticias.

Era tão estranha a sensação de ver tudo e não ser vista, de estar ali, mas não estar ao mesmo tempo. Achei que estivesse enlouquecendo.

Percebi a expressão de minha mãe piorar e me aproximei para ouvi-los.

– E o que podemos fazer? – ela perguntava, sua voz saindo fina e histérica.

Eu quis poder abraça-la. Impulsivamente cheguei próximo à ela e estiquei minhas mãos, mas elas a atravessaram tão facilmente, como se ela não fosse sólida, uma mera visão holográfica.

Olhei para minhas mãos, a realidade do momento finalmente caindo sobre mim.

_Eu estava morta._ Ou melhor, eu estava tentando não ficar morta.

– Infelizmente não há o que fazer – o doutor falou, sua voz cheia de pesar. Engoli em seco. – Lily está em coma...

Minha mãe não parecia aceitar a informação.

– Mas doutor, não tem nenhuma forma de...? – ela começou, mas o doutor a interrompeu.

– Só por um milagre senhora Evans – ele disse seriamente, dando um tapinha no ombro de minha mãe antes de entrar no quarto que ela havia acabado de sair.

* * *

><p>Tudo escureceu em minha volta tão de repente quanto havia voltado ao foco. Era como se eu estivesse sendo puxada por um buraco negro, um vento forte passava por meus cabelos, mas nada eu podia ver.<p>

Estava começando a pensar que aquilo tudo parecia mais com um filme de ficção cientifica do que algo celestial quando finalmente parou e novamente as coisas entraram em foco.

Mas não era mais o hospital. Era um restaurante, pessoas passavam por mim sem me ver, todas conversando no celular, ou apressadas demais. Havia algumas que liam jornais enquanto tomavam chá e outras que discutiam negócios.

Havia algo de errado naquela cena toda. Mas eu não parecia ser capaz de distinguir o que (tirando o fato de que tudo aquilo era um GRANDE loucura).

Voltei a observar o local e achei um grande relógio pendurado na parede atrás de um grande balcão.

Cinco da tarde. _Pessoas apressadas_. Confere. Eu estava acostumada com esse tipo de gente. _Celulares._ Confere. Nova York era a cidade dos celulares, por assim dizer. _Discussões de negócio._ Confere totalmente. Não era necessário comentar esse fato. _Ler jornal enquanto toma chá._

Tomar chá.

Quem dia... Opa, _desculpa ai_.

Quem é o ser que toma chá às cinco da tarde, pelo amor de Deus?

Voltei a olhar para o senhor que levava a xicara à boca e tomava um longo gole apreciando o chá como se aquilo fosse a melhor bebida do mundo.

Céus, só podia ser louco!

Mas então meus olhos caíram no seu jornal e eu consegui ler a palavra _'Londres'_ num canto, ao lado da data.

Arregalei meus olhos.

– Eu estou em Londres? – resmunguei comigo mesma.

– Não, está na China – a voz masculina me assustou tanto que eu soltei um palavreado muito feio, do qual tinha certeza de que o Constantine iria odiar tanto quanto di... Bem, aquela outra.

Virei-me rapidamente na direção de onde vinha a voz e me assustei ao encontrar um par de olhos castanhos encarando-me ironicamente.

– Você está me vendo? – perguntei, meu tom de voz incrédulo.

Ele franziu a testa e me encarou como se eu fosse louca. Ele quem via mortos e eu que estava louca? Faça-me o favor.

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas foi impedido por outra pessoa, um homem alto de feições severas. O cara era obviamente pai do garoto e eu tinha certeza de que já o havia visto de algum lugar.

– O que está fazendo James? Eu não disse para você ir até a mesa reservada? – o homem soou ríspido enquanto praticamente empurrava o filho na direção de uma mesa no lado oposto de onde eu estava. Pude perceber a expressão de tédio no rosto do garoto.

E pude perceber que o pai dele não havia me visto, assim como todas as outras pessoas que passavam ao meu redor.

A adrenalina tomou conta de mim. Achei que sabia o porque de apenas o garoto conseguir me ver.

_Precisava ser britânico?_ Pensei, rezando para que o ser celestial (vulgo Constantine) escutasse meus pensamentos revoltados.

Qual é? Britânicos eram completamente chatos e monótonos com seus chás das cinco e suas cabines telefônicas vermelhas.

Senti falta de Nova York.

Senti falta de minha mãe.

Senti falta de meu cachorro (_te amo Tobby)_.

Senti falta dos raps estridentes que tocavam à todo volume nos carros dos carinhas do Brookling.

Mas eu não senti falta de Petúnia.

E somente o pensamento de não ter de conviver com ela por um mês já era o suficiente para que eu pudesse ficar feliz em estar à um oceano de distância.

Afastando esses pensamentos de minha mente, voltei meus olhos na direção aonde o garoto estranho estava sentado com seu pai. Ambos pareciam discutir sobre alguma coisa e eu me aproximei lenta e silenciosamente (não que fizesse diferença já que nenhum deles podia me ver ou ouvir) de onde estavam sentados, apurando os ouvidos para a conversa de ambos.

– Já chega James, não quero mais saber dessas brincadeiras idiotas! – o homem dizia parecendo realmente irritado. O garoto bufou e deu de ombros.

– Não foi idiota... – começou a falar.

– Ah não foi? – o homem perguntou sarcasticamente, batendo com o punho na mesa. – Desde quando baixar as calças de um advogado na frente de uma palestra não é idiota? – perguntou e estreitou os olhos enquanto eu arregalava os meus.

– Desde que este advogado usa uma cueca de patinhos amarelos – James, o garoto, disse, sua expressão completamente indiferente à severidade do pai. – Isso sim é idiota.

Então eu ri, porque a imagem de um cara usando uma cueca de patinhos pairou em minha mente. O garoto voltou os olhos para mim, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Perdeu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou acidamente e eu estreitei os olhos.

Que grosseiro!

O pai do garoto olhou para os lados e logo voltou os olhos para o filho, sua expressão confusa.

– Com quem você está falando James? – o homem perguntou.

James voltou seus olhos para o pai e ficou confuso pela pergunta.

– Daquela garota, você não está a vendo rir da nossa conversa? – ele apontou em minha direção e eu percebi que minha tese estava comprovada.

O pai voltou a olhar na direção que ele apontava, mas seus olhos passaram diretamente por mim e eu sorri maldosamente na direção do garoto. Era tão bom ver a desgraça alheia...

Em minha mente pude imaginar Constantine encarando-me com seus olhos profundos e repreendendo-me: 'você é um ser divino, Lily, não pode ter esses pensamentos'.

_Desculpe-me._ Pensei novamente, sentindo-me idiota.

Eu precisava me acostumar a ter pensamentos puritanos se não quisesse ser levada para o andar de baixo e ser transformada em um demônio.

_Desculpe!_

Suspirei.

– James, que garota? – o pai olhou do filho para o vazio em que eu estava e ele não podia ver. – Talvez você deva consultar com o Doutor Amelius...

O garoto olhava para o pai com uma expressão completamente confusa, como se o pai estivesse louco e não ele.

– Do que você está falando? Ela está ali, não está vendo? – e apontou novamente para mim.

Eu podia ver o olhar de medo no rosto do pai do garoto, provavelmente preocupado com a sanidade mental do filho.

– James, não há ninguém ali – a voz do pai do garoto era preocupada.

Decidi intervir. Afinal se ele fosse mesmo quem eu pensava que ele era, eu não deveria coloca-lo em más situações certo?

Mesmo que ele merecesse pela grosseria.

E mesmo que fosse absolutamente engraçado vê-lo naquela situação.

– Talvez você seja o único que consegue me ver, James – eu falei olhando calmamente para ele.

Os olhos do garoto se arregalaram e eu podia perceber que ele estava pensando na possibilidade de estar louco.

Não podia culpa-lo, afinal eu mesma não tinha certeza de que estava em condições.

Ele olhou para o pai por alguns segundos e baixou os olhos para sua lata de refrigerante.

– Oh, ela já se foi – James comentou, sua voz soando bastante convincente. Arqueei uma sobrancelha. – Não deu tempo de o senhor ver, pai – ergueu os olhos para o pai e sorriu.

O homem lançou mais um olhar na minha direção e depois olhou para o filho como se avaliasse se ele estava falando a verdade.

– Hum – ele concordou, aceitando a mentira.

Então James se ergueu de onde estava sentado, largando a lata de refrigerante na mesa.

– Vou ao banheiro – ele disse e o pai concordou.

Eu percebi o que ele estava fazendo, por isso o acompanhei.

Somente quando estávamos do lado de fora do restaurante foi que ele virou para mim.

– O que é você?

Notei que ele falou 'o que' e não 'quem'. Não gostei.

Estreitei meus olhos, não sabendo o que falar.

Afinal era óbvio que eu estava ali, em Londres (blergh), naquele restaurante, apenas porque _ele_ estava ali. O que significava que eu havia achado o ser que deveria proteger.

Mas o que eu poderia falar para ele?

'Olá, sou seu anjo da guarda', ou 'Não se assuste, mas teve um cara que parecia o Constantine que me mandou aqui para proteger você'.

Não iria dar muito certo.

Voltei a encará-lo, sem conseguir achar palavras para falar.

– O que é você? – ele perguntou novamente.

Suspirei.

– Oh droga, eu não sei como dizer isso – eu resmunguei e balancei os braços encarando-o.

– Você é um fantasma?

Balancei minha cabeça.

– Quase – eu disse e suspirei novamente. – Eu sou seu anjo da guarda.

E bem, no fim foi a primeira opção mesmo.

Eu poderia ter rido da expressão de James se a situação não fosse tão dramática.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Oi meus amores, tudo bem com vocês? Segundo capítulo da fanfic aqui e queria agradecer de coração às lindas Bibi, Bibis, Camilaeverdeen, Nanda Soares, IBlackI e Monkey D. Emi pelos comentários maravilhosos. Vocês fizeram meu dia muito feliz! Obrigada por perderem um tempinho do tempo de vocês para lerem o que eu escrevo e ainda por cima comentar. É muito bom saber o que estão achando da fanfic, e saber que estão gostando então... Não tem preço! Me dá cada vez mais ânimo para escrever e seguir postando fanfics 3**

**E, sobre o capítulo: Lily FINALMENTE encontrou James e posso adiantar que a reação dele não vai ser nada bonita para com a sua anja da guarda. Afinal, Lily não escolheu melhor jeito de falar, não é mesmo *sendo irônica* hehehehe**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Não sejam leitores fantasmas, comentem! Não vai cair o dedo não e ainda vai me deixar muito feliz! Sem falar que até emagrece, sabe, gastando calorias ao movimentar os dedos para digitar e tals uahauhauaha *ignorem***

**Agora vou deixar vocês quietos para que possam abrir seu coração na caixinha ali embaixo e me contar o que estão achando da fanfic, certo?**

**Beijos no coração de vocês da titia Miller :***


	4. Cause she saved my life

**BAD ANGEL**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>Depois de sofrer um acidente, Lily Evans, uma nova iorquina com alguns parafusos à menos e sarcasmo demais, recebe uma proposta: tornar-se um anjo por um mês a fim de ter sua vida salva. O que ela não imaginava era que teria de proteger James Potter, filho de um famoso ator inglês extremamente problemático e idiota. No meio de tanto ódio compartilhado, revelações e vidas salvas, eles aprendem a conviver e se aceitar apesar de todos os defeitos. Duas pessoas problemáticas que não se suportam. Um amor impossível. Amigos nerds, loucos, fascinados por americanas e até mesmo uma médium. No meio de tanta confusão, eles vão ter de achar uma forma de conseguir ficar juntos.  
>Mas será que isso é possível?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +13  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p><em>''Cause she saved my life<strong><br>**_

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong>

Encarei seus olhos muito verdes sem conseguir absorver o que ela havia me dito.

– O quê? – perguntei certo de que não havia ouvido bem.

A garota ruiva soltou um longo suspiro, como se já estivesse esperando aquele tipo de reação.

– Olha, eu sei que isso é estranho... – ela começou e eu soltei um riso sarcástico.

– Estranho? Pelo amor de Deus! Isso está beirando a _insanidade _– disse-lhe dando ênfase na palavra 'insanidade'. Porque aquela era a única explicação plausível para ter uma garota ruiva que aparentemente só eu era capaz de ver em minha frente dizendo-me que era meu anjo da guarda.

Ela suspirou novamente e assentiu com a cabeça.

– Sim, eu sei – ela voltou a falar. – É maluco até para mim, pode ter certeza, mas eu simplesmente não tenho o que fazer... – ela me encarou. – Eu sou seu anjo da guarda – disse e sua voz pareceu deslizar e se instalar em algum lugar alarmante de minha mente, fazendo suas palavras piscarem como se em um letreiro brilhante: ANJO DA GUARDA, ANJO DA GUARDA.

_James, você só pode estar maluco._

Coloquei as duas mãos na cabeça, certo de que estava tendo algum tipo de alucinação.

– Oh Deus! Oh Deus! – eu disse de repente, assustando a garota que me encarava com alarme. – Ah meu Deus, eu sei que eu não fui um cara legal e que eu não devia ter feito aquilo com as cuecas do amigo de meu pai, mas esse castigo não está indo longe demais? – perguntei e olhei para o céu. A garota me encarava como se eu fosse um louco. Pff, ela que dizia que era meu anjo da guarda e eu que era o louco?

– Hum, James – a garota me chamou e eu virei os olhos para ela. – Eu sei que deve ser difícil de aceitar e tudo o mais – ela se aproximou alguns passos e eu me afastei.

– Não se aproxime! – eu disse e pude ver algumas pessoas que andavam perto me encararem estranhamente.

– Mas... – ela começou e se aproximou novamente.

– NÃO SE APROXIME! SAI DE PERTO DE MIM COISA RUIM! – eu falei e fiz o sinal da cruz com as mãos. Queria mais do que tudo que aquilo acabasse e que eu percebesse que era apenas um sonho maluco.

– James, pare com isso, as pessoas... – ela voltou a dizer.

– VÁ PARA A LUZ ESPIRITO! – berrei e corri para longe, arremessando algumas pessoas que estavam em meu caminho.

Eu não sei por quanto corri, mas somente quando meus pulmões doíam foi que parei.

Coloquei as duas mãos no rosto.

– James, isso foi apenas um sonho ruim – murmurei. – Não tem nada de anjos ou espíritos. Você só tem que se beliscar e abrir os olhos que tudo vai voltar a ser como era antes – disse e a confiança foi voltando aos poucos para minha voz.

Tirei uma das mãos de meu rosto, ainda de olhos fechados, e então belisquei com toda minha força o braço direito.

Tinha certeza de que iria ficar um hematoma depois.

– Okay James, agora você só tem que abrir os olhos e tudo vai voltar ao normal. Você provavelmente dormiu enquanto conversava com seu pai no restaurante de tão entediante que era o assunto – disse a mim mesmo e finalmente abri os olhos.

Só para soltar um berro logo em seguida.

– Meu Deus, você podia ter achado um cara menos escandaloso para mim cuidar não acha? – a garota ruiva que estava em minha frente olhava para o céu revoltada.

– Como foi que você chegou aqui? – perguntei, certo de que não a havia visto quando olhei para trás.

Ela simplesmente deu de ombros.

– Não sei – disse.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, segurando minhas costelas por causa da dor pela corrida.

– Não sabe? Então quer dizer que você simplesmente apareceu do nada aqui na minha frente? – resmunguei ironicamente.

– Algo assim – ela falou e eu podia perceber que ela estava sendo sincera.

Mas como ela poderia ter aparecido do nada?

Porque, sinceramente, ela não podia ser minha 'anja da guarda'. Essa era simplesmente uma das ideias mais absurdamente loucas e insanas que minha mente poderia ter.

Aparentemente eu era o único que pensava dessa forma naquele momento.

Meus pulmões ardiam pela corrida e eu estranhei esse fato, afinal de contas eu era do time de futebol da escola, estava acostumado a correr... Então eu percebi que eu estava com medo.

Não por causa dos absurdos que a garota havia falado, embora esse pudesse ser um bom motivo, mas sim por causa do que as suas palavras implicavam.

Se – e isso apenas hipoteticamente falando, porque eu ainda não acreditava – essa menina ruiva que dizia ser minha anja da guarda fosse _realmente_ minha anja da guarda, porque motivo ela estaria cuidando de mim? Eu estava correndo perigo?

– Porque você está aqui? – eu perguntei lentamente, voltando meus olhos para os seus muito verdes que me encaravam como se esperassem que eu saísse correndo novamente a qualquer minuto. O que não era improvável. – Qual o motivo de você ser, supostamente, minha anja da guarda?

A garota abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes como se procurasse palavras para explicar, então deu de ombros como se desistisse.

– Eu não sei – ela falou simplesmente. – Eu só sei que num piscar de olhos eu estava naquele restaurante e você era o único que podia me ver, então eu deduzi que você é meu protegido – ela disse e arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Vai ver você corre risco de vida ou algo assim...

– E você fala isso com tanta naturalidade? – eu perguntei estupefato.

Qual é? _Talvez eu corra risco de vida_?

Isso não era algo que se falava tão... normalmente.

Não que tudo aquilo fosse normal, afinal de contas eu estava falando com minha suposta (e eu estava usando bastante aquela palavra) anja da guarda que somente eu podia ver.

– Quer que eu dramatize? – ela perguntou com ironia. – Oh James, desculpe-me magoar seus sentimentos, mas eu acredito que o motivo de eu estar aqui seja porque sua vida pode estar em risco e eu serei a luz que iluminará seu caminho e lhe afastarei do mal – ela fez uma reverencia e piscou os olhos teatralmente.

Revirei os olhos.

– Poderiam ter conseguido alguém mais divertido – comentei começando a caminhar para longe.

– Onde você vai? – ela perguntou quando eu dei as costas.

– Para longe de você – disse simplesmente.

O problema era que minha mente recusava aceitar tamanha anormalidade como algo real. Eu não conseguia entender... E bem, talvez eu não quisesse entender.

– Sabe, isso vai ser completamente desgastante, e não vai adiantar de nada, porque eu sempre vou aparecer no seu lado – e ela parecia gostar tanto daquilo quanto eu.

– Não custa tentar – dei de ombros e atravessei a rua.

Ou melhor, eu tinha a intenção de atravessá-la, porque no momento em que eu cruzava um carro perdeu o controle e eu consegui ver, com todo o jato de adrenalina pulsando em meu sangue, a cena com todos os detalhes. Um grande e preto conversível girou um vez antes de começar a deslizar rápido demais em minha direção.

Não havia tempo nem de respirar. Fechei os olhos e esperei pelo impacto.

Então é isso James! Você estava à beira da morte, por isso estava tendo essas visões estranhas. Apenas alucinações...

Mas o impacto nunca veio, somente o barulho de vidros estilhaçados e algo mais... parecia eletricidade?

Não conseguia forçar minha mente a abrir meus olhos, eu tinha medo do que veria se os abrisse.

Meu pai uma vez disse que os piores ferimentos eram aqueles que de tão ruins, nem sentíamos a dor por que o corpo ficava letárgico e perdia o senso do tato.

Talvez fosse isso.

Talvez quando eu olhasse para baixo não visse nada exceto pedaços esfrangalhados do que um dia fora meu corpo.

– Pode abrir os olhos agora – a voz da garota preencheu minha mente por sobre o barulho da rua.

Muito lentamente eu os abri e a encontrei em minha frente segurando um pedaço de concreto na mão.

Pisquei algumas vezes tentando entender, e olhei para baixo segurando a respiração.

Mas não havia nada a temer. Meu corpo estava perfeitamente normal, exceto pela tremedeira nas pernas que tinham a consistência de uma gelatina.

Mas o que eram pernas tremendo em comparação à perder uma delas?

Foi então que eu prestei atenção no que eu havia visto.

– Porque você está segurando um concreto? – perguntei olhando para sua mão.

Tinha um formato um pouco curvado, como se tivesse sido arrancado de algum lugar.

Meus olhos deslizaram até o lugar de onde o barulho parecia vir.

O conversível preto parecia um enlatado amassado, o aro de uma das rodas girava tristemente até parar do outro lado da rua. O que realmente chamou minha atenção foi o poste de luz caído no meio da rua, pelo qual faíscas elétricas saltavam.

Estava despedaçado, mas eu podia ver um buraco onde o concreto que estava na mão da garota encaixava perfeitamente.

– Como...? – comecei a perguntar.

– Eu odeio conversíveis pretos – ela disse simplesmente e sorriu. – No primeiro dia de trabalho você já me fez correr heim? – disse divertidamente e foi só então que eu percebi seu sotaque estranho.

– Espera ai... Você é americana? – porque é claro que, além de me mandarem um anjo da guarda estranho e que parecia ser um poço de sarcasmo, ela precisava ser americana.

A vida era mesmo linda.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Oi pessoas maravilindas, tudo bem com vocês?**

**Terceiro capítulo da fanfic aqui e queria agradecer a bibis, Nanda Soares, Lalalopsyy, Bru Evans, camilaeverdeen, LihannaCullen e Delly Black Fenix pelos comentários lindos. Fiquei muitíssimo feliz ao lê-los! Obrigada por comentarem na fic e pelos elogios! Espero que continuem gostando, sério. **

**Uma das leitoras comentou falando que não gostava muito do filme/livro E Se Fosse Verdade em que fanfic havia sido baseada, pelo fato de a protagonista não lembrar do garoto no final, maaaaaaaaaaaas como a estória é mais de 90% minha criação, apesar de eu ter me inspirado neste filme, assim como na série Supernatural e alguma coisa de Constantine, posso prometer que não teremos um final infeliz, afinal de contas eu não consigo escrever nada que não sejam finais felizes para esses dois. Deixo isto para a J. K., que fez o favor de matá-los huahauha :( **

**E, sobre o capítulo: Bem, James muito corajoso, né não? E ele também não gostou muito do fato de que Lily é uma americana. Normalmente americanos e ingleses têm um quê de implicância entre eles, então, porque não acrescentar mais um motivo para os dois não se suportarem? hehehehhe**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Não sejam leitores fantasmas, comentem! **

**Não vai cair o dedo não e ainda vai me deixar muito feliz! Sem falar que até emagrece, sabe, gastando calorias ao movimentar os dedos para digitar e tals uahauhauaha *ignorem***

**Agora vou deixar vocês quietos para que possam abrir seu coração na caixinha ali embaixo e me contar o que estão achando da fanfic, certo?**

**Beijos no coração de vocês da titia Miller :***


	5. Cause I'm Edward Cullen or Who I am?

**BAD ANGEL**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>Depois de sofrer um acidente, Lily Evans, uma nova iorquina com alguns parafusos à menos e sarcasmo demais, recebe uma proposta: tornar-se um anjo por um mês a fim de ter sua vida salva. O que ela não imaginava era que teria de proteger James Potter, filho de um famoso ator inglês extremamente problemático e idiota. No meio de tanto ódio compartilhado, revelações e vidas salvas, eles aprendem a conviver e se aceitar apesar de todos os defeitos. Duas pessoas problemáticas que não se suportam. Um amor impossível. Amigos nerds, loucos, fascinados por americanas e até mesmo uma médium. No meio de tanta confusão, eles vão ter de achar uma forma de conseguir ficar juntos.  
>Mas será que isso é possível?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +13  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p><em><em><em>'Cause I'm Edward Cullen or... Who I am?<em>__

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Evans<strong>

– Você sabe o significado da palavra 'limpeza'? – foi a primeira coisa que perguntei assim que James entrou pela porta de seu quarto.

Eu não consegui controlar meu riso quando ele gritou e deu um pulo para trás, batendo a cabeça no batente da entrada.

– Outch! – ele resmungou e passou a mão pelos cabelos antes de fechar a porta e me encarar indignadamente. – Eu pensei que o seu trabalho era me salvar e não me matar de infarto – ele disse irritado e eu dei de ombros. – Afinal de contas como é que você faz isso?

– Isso o quê? – perguntei enquanto observava o quarto em volta assombrada. O negócio era maior do que a minha casa inteira e tinha todas as coisas pelas quais os garotos sentariam e implorariam. Jogos supernovos, games de ultima geração, uma estante com mais de 2 mil CD's e um milhão de outras coisas que eu não conseguia processar, mesmo com minha nova mente angelical.

– Aparece do nada! – ele disse e voltei a encará-lo franzindo a testa.

A verdade era que nem eu entendia. Eu nem mesmo lembrava de ter chegado no quarto dele - depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade na qual ele me encarou com grandes olhos arregalados, como se ainda não acreditasse que eu tivesse salvado sua vida. Somente quando a sirene de uma ambulância soou, James pareceu despertar e concluir que não estava louco e que eu _realmente _era seu anjo da guarda. Mesmo que ficasse me lançando olhares estranhos a cada três segundos. De qualquer forma, eu parecia estar onde quer que ele estivesse. O que era _muito _irritante, para não falar _perturbador._

_Mas, bem, o que não era perturbador em tudo aquilo?_

– Acho que eu estou onde você está – disse com dúvida, sem conseguir entender o que aquilo significava para nós dois, ou quantas situações constrangedoras eu seria obrigada a encarar por causa disto.

– Isso é _muito_ divertido – James comentou sarcasticamente.

Revirei meus olhos. O cara era simplesmente um encrenqueiro de nível expert _e EU _teria de cuidar dele. Não era ele quem devia estar sendo sarcástico.

– Olha, nenhum de nós gosta desse ideia – eu disse e tentei sentar na beirada da grande cama. Fiquei feliz por conseguir. Acho que móveis e objetos deveriam estar na lista do que eu não posso atravessar. – Mas se continuarmos assim, vamos só piorar essa temporada juntos – terminei de falar e ele suspirou enquanto dava as costas para mim.

_Eu acho que ele está louco, preciso fazer alguma coisa._

O pensamento surgiu de repente em minha mente, fazendo-me arquejar.

James imediatamente virou-se para mim, encarando-me preocupado.

– O quê? – ele perguntou e olhou para os lados como se esperasse que algo fosse ataca-lo.

– Seu pai – disse e franzi a testa. – Ele está chamando o Doutor Amelius – eu disse e encarei-o.

A cor fugiu do rosto de James e ele disse:

– Merda.

Eu tinha certeza de que Constantine deveria estar se revirando na sua cama por ouvir isso.

Então James franziu a testa como se eu fosse um E.T.

_Hey, eu sou um anjo, me trate com respeito!_

– Como... Como você sabe que ele está fazendo isso? – ele me perguntou receoso. – Está ouvindo isso? – seu tom de voz era assombrado, o que piorou milhares de vezes a sensação de medo que eu sentia.

Aquilo era tão novo para mim quanto o fato de eu ser o anjo da guarda para ele. Não conseguia entender a extensão de tudo aquilo ou de meus aparentes superpoderes. Nem se aquilo era legal ou não. Até então, estava me causando náuseas. Isto é, se anjos _pudessem _ter náuseas.

Senti minha cabeça dar um nó e me encolhi imperceptivelmente.

– É mais como... Os pensamentos dele – eu resmunguei colocando as mãos na cabeça, sentindo-me completamente perdida naquele mundo novo e completamente doido.

– Então... – James começou e sentou ao meu lado, mantendo alguma distância, como se tivesse medo que eu fosse explodir ou qualquer coisa do tipo. – Você tem super força – ele disse, mais como uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

– Sim – concordei, afinal eu simplesmente tinha arrancado um pedaço de um poste de concreto que devia pesar pelo menos uma tonelada.

– Você é super rápida – ele acrescentou.

– É – novamente concordei, tirando as mãos da cabeça e encarando-o imaginando onde aquilo iria acabar.

– Você lê mentes – ele disse.

Eu estreitei os olhos, tentando ouvir o que ele estava pensando, mas só conseguia escutar o pai dele no andar de baixo, assim como algumas empregadas espalhadas pelo que eu imaginava ser uma mansão, uma senhora que passeava com o cachorro do outro lado da rua... Nada da mente de James.

Estranho.

– Menos a sua – conclui e ele arregalou os olhos.

– Menos a minha... – ele disse como se sentisse algum alivio, mas logo em seguida virou-se para mim novamente. – Tem certeza de que você não é o Edward Cullen?

Encarei-o completamente incrédula.

Que imbecil.

– Vá à merda – resmunguei sentindo minha cabeça (se é que era possível anjos terem dor na cabeça) pulsar enlouquecidamente.

– Opa! OPA! Anjos não deviam falar palavrões! – ele disse com um meio sorriso maroto no rosto e eu senti vontade de bater nele.

Infelizmente, James tinha razão e, por causa disso, eu olhei para cima e fechei os olhos murmurando:

– Desculpe.

– O que está fazendo? – ele perguntou, parecendo estranhar a minha ação. Afinal era mesmo muito estranho um anjo da guarda olhar para cima e pedir desculpas, porque toda aquela coisa era MESMO MUITO NORMAL.

– Falando com Constantine – eu disse sem prestar muita atenção, mas é claro que ele estranhou o que eu falei.

Foi a minha vez de rir.

Eu estava tão acostumada a pensar no anjo mensageiro como Constantine que simplesmente era normal chama-lo assim.

– É meu superior – eu expliquei. – Parece o carinha do filme Constantine, sabe? O que exorciza demônios e essas coisas – os olhos de James pareciam ficar cada vez maiores com cada palavra que eu falava.

– Desde quando anjos olham filmes? – ele perguntou e, mesmo que eu não pudesse ler sua mente, sabia que ele estava imaginando algo como 'reunião angelical' onde um bando de seres divinos se juntavam para assistir a sessão da tarde.

– Quanto aos anjos eu não sei – dei de ombros. – Mas os humanos fazem muito essas coisas – era tão estranho que naquele momento eu já não fosse mais uma humana.

– Você fala como se soubesse como é ser um humano – ele disse com um sorriso e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha na sua direção. – Você era uma_ humana_? – ele arregalou os olhos mais uma vez.

Então eu estava prestes a falar que sim, eu tinha sido, mas tudo ficou confuso.

Quero dizer, era como se minha mente fosse um computador que estivesse entrando em pane, no qual eu não conseguia acessar as informações necessárias para dar inicio ao programa. Sentia como se alguém estivesse com uma mão em meu cérebro, misturando meus neurônios - SE É que anjos tinham neurônios, o que era uma grande questão - até que eles não fossem mais nada além de uma grande sopa de cérebro cozido. Eu não sabia a resposta à pergunta de James, pelo simples fato de que não sabia mais quem eu era.

Eu era... _Quem_... Do _que_? Qual era mesmo meu sobrenome?

E bem, quem eram meus pais? Eu _tinha_?

Tudo o que algum dia fizera parte de meu EU parecia ter deixado de existir no momento em que ele fizera aquela pergunta. Sabia que deveria ter algum envolvimento _angelical_ naquilo, dizendo claramente que aquelas eram coisas sobre as quais eu _não _deveria saber. Tudo o que restara era... _Nada._ Apenas confusão e um vazio no lugar onde deveriam haver memórias e a certeza de que eu era um anjo com uma missão naquele momento e que aquilo era tudo o que deveria importar.

Mas eu não consegui _não _me importar.

Eu era um anjo que precisava cumprir sua missão... Para _quê_?

Olhei para James e senti como se fosse chorar, mas nenhuma lágrima desceu pelos meus olhos, como se eu não fosse mais capaz daquilo - e talvez realmente não fosse.

– Eu... Eu não sei – balancei minha cabeça e um soluço escapou de minha boca. – Eu não sei quem eu sou.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Oi oi gente, tudo beem? Mais um capítulo por aqui e preciso dizer que eu estou FELICÍSSIMA com a aceitação da fanfic até o momento. Muito obrigada por todos os acompanhamentos, assim como todos os favoritos. Vocês alegram meus dias!**

**E um obrigada ainda mais especial para as lindas MilaEvans, Isinha Weasley Potter, Monkey D. Emi e Lalalopsyy pelos comentários maravilhosos que vocês deixaram na fic. Saber que estão gostando e ler todos os elogios em relação à fanfic me deixam cada vez mais animada com a estória! Vocês são umas divas *chora***

**Sobre o capítulo: APAGARAM as memórias de Lily. Maldade, eu sei, MAS isso não será perpétuo, caso você esteja se perguntando se eu seria capaz de fazer essa maldade hehehehe**

**Digamos que, para os "negócios da família", Constantine prefere que Lily não compartilhe informações sobre sua vida humana, até porque ele nem sabe se ela vai conseguir cumprir a missão e sobreviver e, contar para James que ela era humana e sua história de vida, tornaria toda a coisa muito pessoal para o bem dos dois.**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Não sejam leitores fantasmas, não vai demorar nem três minutos e vocês ainda podem me deixar feliz ao abrirem o coração na caixinha ali embaixo e dizerem o que estão achando da fanfic! Certo? Certo!**

**Beijos no coração de vocês :***


	6. Cause she desrupts my life

**BAD ANGEL**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>Depois de sofrer um acidente, Lily Evans, uma nova iorquina com alguns parafusos à menos e sarcasmo demais, recebe uma proposta: tornar-se um anjo por um mês a fim de ter sua vida salva. O que ela não imaginava era que teria de proteger James Potter, filho de um famoso ator inglês extremamente problemático e idiota. No meio de tanto ódio compartilhado, revelações e vidas salvas, eles aprendem a conviver e se aceitar apesar de todos os defeitos. Duas pessoas problemáticas que não se suportam. Um amor impossível. Amigos nerds, loucos, fascinados por americanas e até mesmo uma médium. No meio de tanta confusão, eles vão ter de achar uma forma de conseguir ficar juntos.  
>Mas será que isso é possível?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +13  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p><em>'Cause she disrupts my life<em>

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong>

* * *

><p>Não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Afinal de contas qual é a reação adequada a se ter quando um anjo da guarda parece estar à beira de um grande ataque de nervos?<p>

Aquilo não era o tipo de coisa que se encontrava em manuais ou livros de autoajuda.

A garota/anjo parecia estar tendo um colapso. Tentei tocar nela, dar palmadinhas em suas costas, tentar acalmá-la, qualquer coisa. Mas minha mão simplesmente a atravessou como se ela não estivesse realmente ali.

O movimento fez um arrepio percorrer minha espinha, fazendo tudo aquilo parecer ainda mais real. E mais estranho. Senti um nó se formar em meu estômago, mas decidi ignorar. Afinal de contas a garota havia acabado de salvar a minha vida. Achei que ela merecia algum pouco de compreensão.

– Hey, vai ficar tudo bem – uma jogada de gênio eu admito. Dizer para um anjo que vai ficar tudo bem quando você não consegue nem atravessar a rua sem quase ser morto.

_Parabéns James._

Ela suspirou fortemente, cerrando as mãos em punhos e logo as soltando – tentando se acalmar, creio eu –, antes de voltar a me encarar com seus grandes olhos verdes.

Podia dizer que eram bastante intimidantes, na verdade. A sensação que dava era de que ela poderia estar lendo minha alma. Então pensei que, talvez, ela estivesse mentindo quando disse que não conseguia ler meus pensamentos, então – de forma tosca, admito – tentei bloquear minha mente ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Ela franziu a testa.

– O que está fazendo? – perguntou, assustando-me.

– O quê? – perguntei fazendo-me de desentendido.

– Sua expressão. Parece que comeu algo realmente ruim. Deveria parar com isso, não fica mais bonito – disse de forma displicente, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios ao final da frase.

– Você parece melhor – comentei de mau humor. Então talvez ela não estivesse mentindo, afinal de contas.

- Apenas não me lembro de absolutamente nada sobre o meu passado. Nem mesmo quem eu sou. Mas é claro que eu estou bem. _Ótima, _para falar a verdade – falou fazendo-me revirar seus olhos devido ao seu sarcasmo.

– Você não consegue ficar nem um segundo sem ser sarcástica? – perguntei, erguendo-me da cama e me afastando, tentando esconder o fato de que não havia superado o momento em que tentei tocá-la e ela não estava lá.

– Ah não. Parece-me que foi a única coisa que restou de minha verdadeira identidade, portanto não pretendo parar jamais – comentou e piscou logo em seguida, erguendo-se da cama, agindo de forma como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Senti-me um imbecil.

– Você não se lembra de nada? – perguntei um pouco receoso.

– Lembrar-me de quê, é a questão – ela disse e deu de ombros. – Não sei o que há para lembrar, nem se há algo _realmente _para lembrar.

Franzi a testa.

– Huh, isso parece confuso – eu disse.

Mais uma vez ela deu de ombros, no que pareceu ser uma mania – além de seu sarcasmo, obviamente.

– Não vem ao caso – ela disse como se falasse mais para si mesma do que para mim. Novamente, voltou seus olhos para mim. – Seu quarto é enorme. Presumo que deva ser rico – acrescentou de forma levemente interessada.

Foi minha vez de dar de ombros – imitando seu gesto de forma absolutamente sem querer.

– Meu pai – comentei de forma desinteressada. – Ele é ator – conclui de forma breve.

– Sério? – ela pareceu achar aquilo legal, o que me irritou um pouco.

Quero dizer, era realmente uma merda ter um pai conhecido mundialmente. Era quase impossível sair de casa sem ter, pelo menos, um par de paparazzi fotografando cada passo que dava, sem falar que era mais impossível ainda conseguir algum amigo que não estivesse mais interessado em meu dinheiro do que na minha amizade. Resumindo: uma droga.

– É – resmunguei e dei as costas para ela, indo para o outro lado do quarto, observando sem realmente ver minha coleção de CD's. Quando finalmente voltei a encará-la, sua expressão era de incompreensão.

As reações eram sempre as mesmas e, mesmo ela sendo um ser celestial, imaginei que aquilo também seria estranho para ela.

Suspirei.

– É um saco – eu disse e ela continuou me encarando. – _Não que venha ao caso_ – repeti sua frase.

– Ah, eu acho que vem ao caso sim – ela disse e foi minha vez de encará-la com incompreensão. Ela tinha as mãos na cintura e uma expressão professoral parecidíssima com a da minha professora McGonagall de álgebra quando estava prestes a me dar uma detenção. – Ao que parece nós teremos que passar um bom tempo juntos. Seremos _parceiros – _e sua boca franziu-se ao dizer isto, como se ela não gostasse muito da ideia. Eu também não gostava. – Portanto acredito que seria melhor se nos conhecêssemos, afinal de contas não é como se você pudesse _realmente _me ignorar – concluiu.

– Você tem um bom ponto – resmunguei. Meus ombros caíram e senti minha tensão escapar quando suspirei e disse: – é só que eu gostaria de ser normal às vezes. Ter uma casa do tamanho normal, com um pai que soubesse o meu nome e que odiasse a tecnologia e não vivesse grudado no celular falando com assessores e jornalistas idiotas que só querem saber da mais nova fofoca de sua vida para distorcer e lança-la na mídia a fim de ganhar dinheiro – disse tudo em um jato. Minha voz era tão inconformada que até mesmo eu senti pena de mim ao ouvir aquilo.

Sacudi-me mentalmente e a encarei. Ela me olhava para o nada como se não tivesse escutado nada do que eu havia dito.

– Que foi? – perguntei tentando entender porque ela estava daquele jeito.

Ergueu os olhos para mim, a testa franzida como se tentasse lembrar alguma coisa.

– Eu estava tentando lembrar... _Meu nome_ – ela disse e meus olhos arregalaram.

Parecia ridículo, mas até aquele momento não havia me preocupado em saber qual o nome de minha mais nova protetora. Mais uma vez, senti-me um imbecil.

– E... Você lembrou? – perguntei levemente, tentando não soar muito interessado.

A garota balançou a cabeça em negação e eu me senti miserável.

Eu ali, reclamando de minha vida enquanto ela não parecia ser capaz de lembrar-se do próprio nome. Imaginei quão horrível me sentiria e uma pena gigantesca se abateu sobre mim.

– Você acha que eu tenho cara de que nome? – ela disse repentinamente, fazendo-me rir.

Era uma pergunta bastante idiota, para falar a verdade. Mas então percebi que ela estava falando sério – pois me encarava com os olhos faiscando, o que eu não achei um bom sinal, levando em consideração sua aparente super força – e me recompus.

– Talvez... Mel? – eu sugeri meio sem saber.

Franziu a testa.

– Não – disse meio desgostosa. – Jenny? – ela mesma sugeriu e foi minha vez de fazer uma careta.

– Não, eu não quero um anjo com o nome de uma ex. – Concluí e ela me encarou incrédula. – Quê? Ela era uma vadia.

– Se é assim que você fala das suas ex-namoradas, sinto-me honrada em não poder namorar ninguém – ela comentou e eu revirei os olhos.

– Lorena? – eu falei e ela prontamente negou. – Petúnia?

Ela balançou a cabeça como se o nome lhe causasse náuseas.

– Blergh, ODEIO Petúnias – disse com asco.

– Por quê? – perguntei sem entender.

Ela simplesmente deu de ombros e balançou a cabeça.

– Não sei, mas não gosto. Hm, Lily? – sugeriu, ficando estática no mesmo lugar até que sorriu. – Lily! É O MEU NOME! – berrou, assuntando-me.

– _Shh_ – eu coloquei um dedo sobre a boca e olhei para a porta como se esperasse que alguém fosse entrar.

Ouvi a gargalhada dela. Ela parecia muito mais feliz agora com um nome do que antes.

Seu riso era completamente escandaloso e me irritava.

Encarei-a indignado.

– Dã – ela disse e riu mais um pouco. – Ninguém pode me ouvir seu besta, só você – então riu novamente fazendo-me sentir um grande idiota.

Então, enquanto ela ainda parecia incapaz de parar de rir da minha cara, batidas soaram na porta de meu quarto, fazendo-me saltar. _Lily_ então, finalmente parou de rir, franzindo o nariz como se algo a incomodasse.

– Ao que parece seus amigos pervertidos chegaram – resmungou e foi para o outro lado do quarto, como se não quisesse se misturar.

Então foi minha vez de rir enquanto me dirigia até a porta, feliz por ter pessoas normais perto de mim.

Sirius Black e Remus Lupin, meus dois melhores amigos, eram as únicas pessoas que eu conhecia que _realmente_ não pareciam se importar com o fato de meu pai ser um dos atores mais cotados/ricos de Hollywood.

Eu os amava.

Okay, isto soou completamente gay, mas, bem, era a verdade.

Lancei um olhar para Lily, mas ela estava com sua expressão de tédio normal, então eu deduzi que ela não havia lido minha mente nem nada do tipo.

Abri a porta e os dois garotos entraram, ambos sorrindo.

Sirius se atirou na minha cama – como sempre fazia – e Remus sentou num pufe perto do computador.

– Ei caras – cumprimentei-os, sentando-me na poltrona perto de onde Remus estava sentado.

– James, você não vai _acreditar_ no que aconteceu – Sirius disse, apoiando-se nos cotovelos enquanto me encarava com os olhos brilhando

Olhei para Remus de forma indagativa, mas este apenas deu de ombros.

– Ele conseguiu convencer tal de Marlene a vir para Londres conhece-lo – Lily resmungou do outro lado da sala (assustando-me completamente, devo acrescentar), e eu tentei não olhar em sua direção e manda-la para bem longe.

– Sabe aquela americana gostosa sobre a qual eu te falei? – Sirius disse e eu concordei com a cabeça enquanto tentava ignorar o bufo que Lily soltou ao ouvir o garoto falar. – Eu a convenci a vir para Londres me conhecer – ele disse.

– Na verdade a menina já estava vindo para cá, ele só marcou de sair com ela – Remus disse, fazendo Sirius revirar os olhos de forma incrédula.

– Qual é Rem! É óbvio que isso é mentira. Ela _disse_ que estava vindo para cá porque uma amiga dela sofreu um acidente e havia sido transferida para o hospital em que o pai dela trabalha aqui em Londres, pois ele é especialista nestes casos – mais uma vez Sirius revirou os olhos. – Tem desculpa mais esfarrapada que essa? _Por favor!_ Foi o meu charme.

– Imagino que essa Marlene não tenha poderes de ler mentes, porque se tivesse eu tenho certeza de que ela se mudaria para Marte para ficar longe desse energúmeno – Lily comentou irritada e eu fechei meus punhos tentando me concentrar nos meus amigos. Será que ela _não podia_ ficar calada por, pelo menos, uns segundos?

– Pode ser verdade – disse fazendo-o bufar novamente.

– Aham – Sirius fingiu concordar. – Mas e ai, o que a gente vai fazer hoje? Tem a festa da Lucy e eu sei que vai ter um bando de garotas lindas só esperando pela gente.

– Eu devia imaginar que, com amigos desse _tipo,_ você deveria ser um _galinha_ mesmo – a garota falou em um suspiro, fazendo-me lançar um rápido olhar moral em sua direção. Admito que não deve ter funcionado muito bem, afinal de contas o ser divino era ela e não eu.

– Sirius, você só consegue pensar em _garotas_? – Remus resmungou parecendo entediado. – As provas do final do ano estão chegando, você devia se concentrar no seu futuro.

– Gostei desse ai – ela disse.

– Cale a boca – resmunguei baixinho, sentindo meu corpo começar a tremer de irritação. Ela _não calava_ a maldita boca. Ou bendita, na verdade. Mas isso realmente não importava.

– O quê? – Remus perguntou sem entender.

– Nada – sorri amarelo para ele.

Remus deu de ombros e virou-se para Sirius que havia voltado a falar.

– Qual é Remus, é só a melhor festa do ano, nós não podemos perder – Sirius disse. – O James vai, não _vai_?

A verdade era que eu estava esperando aquela festa por semanas, mas, devido aos últimos acontecimentos eu não estava muito no clima. Sirius, porém, completamente alheio à minha nova condição perante o céu, decidiu por mim:

– A Lindsay vai estar lá e eu sei que você está louco por ela – disse.

– Oh, você ainda não conseguiu sair com ela? – Remus perguntou e eu suspirei.

– Não, _ainda_.

– Isso mesmo Jay! Este fato está prestes a mudar hoje à noite. – Sirius disse e deu uns tapinhas de incentivo em minhas costas. – Não tem ninguém que resista ao charme dos marotos.

– Vocês chamam a si mesmo de "marotos"? – Lily perguntou de forma surpresa. – Meu Deus, isso é completamente _ridículo_ – falou. Aquilo acabou com qualquer resto de paciência que eu tinha naquele momento.

– Somente cale a boca! – disse rispidamente.

– Mas eu não falei nada James – Sirius disse fazendo-me encará-lo. Ele me observava em confusão.

– Não estou falando com você Sirius – resmunguei fazendo-o então mudar sua expressão para preocupação.

– Remus acho que o James enlouqueceu – disse com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Bufei e revirei os olhos, tentando parecer indiferente.

– Ótimo, eu vou ir nessa festa – concordei mais para fazê-lo parar de me encarar daquela forma do que por vontade de ir à festa.

Lily então, rapidamente exclamou de forma indignada:

– Você não vai me obrigar a ir numa festa de imbecis, mas _não mesmo!_

Sorri enviesadamente, encarando-a pelo canto do olho. Ela parecia furiosa.

– Me esperem as oito na sua casa Sirius, vou passar para pegar vocês – continuei.

Achei justo, afinal de contas. Se Lily iria continuar a me fazer passar de idiota na frente de meus amigos, irritando-me além da conta, nada mais justo do que obriga-la a ir em um evento _daqueles_ comigo.

Mas, obviamente, eu estava enganado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hello hello peoples! Tudo bem com vocês?**

**Então, mais um capítulo de B.A. por aqui. Estou bastante empolgada com a fic, principalmente pelo aceitamento dela por parte dos leitores. Saber que estão gostando me faz muito feliz. Não tem coisa melhor do que saber que estou fazendo alguém sorrir ou rir, nem que seja apenas por alguns minutos.**

**Eu sei que tem dias em que a gente tá meio para baixo. Acho que por este motivo gosto tanto de escrever comédias. Além de alegrar um pouco o dia de quem lê (se acham engraçado o que escrevo, obviamente), também alegro os meus dias, pois faço algo que amo.**

**Muitíssimo obrigada aos comentários Lalalopsyy, Prongs, Isinha Weasley Potter, LaahB, BruEvans e Nanda Soares! Vocês são umas fofas!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, é o primeiro (de muitos) em que os Marotos aparecem. Sirius, como sempre, um sem vergonha e Remus, a coisa mais fofa do universo.**

**Vocês perceberam a citação de Lene, não é? Pois bem, ela terá uma participação muito importante na fanfic, mesmo que demore um pouco para aparecer de fato.**

**Well, vou parar de falar aqui para que vocês me contem o que estão achando, certo? Deixem seus comentários, sejam amiguinhos! Me contem o que estão achando, certo?**

**Não sou movida a reviews, mas é sempre bom quando vejo os leitores lindos aparecem por aqui.**

**Beijos da Miller e até breve :***


	7. Cause I definitely hate it all

**BAD ANGEL**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>Depois de sofrer um acidente, Lily Evans, uma nova iorquina com alguns parafusos à menos e sarcasmo demais, recebe uma proposta: tornar-se um anjo por um mês a fim de ter sua vida salva. O que ela não imaginava era que teria de proteger James Potter, filho de um famoso ator inglês extremamente problemático e idiota. No meio de tanto ódio compartilhado, revelações e vidas salvas, eles aprendem a conviver e se aceitar apesar de todos os defeitos. Duas pessoas problemáticas que não se suportam. Um amor impossível. Amigos nerds, loucos, fascinados por americanas e até mesmo uma médium. No meio de tanta confusão, eles vão ter de achar uma forma de conseguir ficar juntos.  
>Mas será que isso é possível?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +13  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p><em>'Cause I definitely hate it all<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Evans<strong>

* * *

><p>– Se eu não fosse seu anjo da guarda juro que te matava – falei assim que James estacionou seu grande carro esporte prateado (sobre o qual só sabia distinguir a cor) em frente a grandes portões que guardavam uma mansão maior ainda. Provavelmente a casa do tal de Sirius.<p>

Se o garoto ainda estivesse dirigindo provavelmente teria levado o carro a bater devido ao susto.

James soltou uma exclamação de surpresa, voltando-se para o banco do carona onde estava sentada. Encarou-me furiosamente de olhos arregalados

– Você é louca? – ele perguntou com a voz elevada, seu nervosismo dando lugar para a irritação. – Eu poderia ter batido o carro em alguma coisa! – adicionou de forma ríspida.

Sorri de forma sarcasticamente amável para ele.

– E é por este motivo que esperei até você estacionar o – revirei os olhos, logo em seguida estreitando-os enquanto o encarava de forma irritada. – Você está fazendo _isso_ apenas para me provocar, não é?

James então cruzou os braços sobre o peito em um gesto bastante infantil.

– Sabe o que dizem sobre pessoas que falam sozinhas? – ele perguntou de forma retorica, enquanto seus olhos me fuzilavam.

Sua pergunta fora retorica, mas sabia que o irritaria se respondesse. Então dei meu melhor sorriso tenho-trinta-e-dois-dentes antes de responder em um tom jocoso:

– Que são loucas? Deficientes mentais? Perturbadas psicologicamente?

O garoto me lançou um olhar irritado

– Não me provoque – ele resmungou e eu ri.

– Se não o que? Vai tentar passar por dentro de mim? Ou vai fingir que eu não existo? – perguntei de forma irônica, fazendo-o perceber que não iria vencer aquela batalha.

Então James desistiu e respirou fundo antes de voltar a me encarar.

– Você é o ser _mais irritante_ do universo – disse as palavras com tanto desgosto que até me ressenti. Então socou duas vezes a buzina, sinalizando para Sirius que estava esperando-o.

– Posso até ser, mas isto não muda o fato de que você _vai ter_ que me aturar _querido_ – disse com um sorrisinho. Não que eu estivesse muito feliz por aquilo, mas irritá-lo me acalmava, portanto fingi que ele era o único a se importar realmente com o fato de que teríamos de conviver por... Quanto tempo?

– Cale a boca! – James disse de forma ríspida no exato momento em que vi (na verdade ouvi, antes de ver, mas o fato era tão estranho que decidi ignorar) os amigos dele saindo pelos portões, encaminhando-se para o carro.

– Cale a boca você! – retruquei cruzando os braços da mesma forma que ele momentos atrás.

– Eu mandei primeiro! – James me encarou mortalmente, o que eu achei fofo até.

– E eu sou um _ser divino_ – apontei um dedo para ele arqueando uma sobrancelha de modo sabichão. – Me respeite!

Podia dizer que ele ficou sem saber o que falar, ou então estava se contendo para não me mandar longe. O negócio é que parecia que nenhum de nós dois estava confortável com essa coisa de ter de se aturar.

Era apenas o primeiro dia e ele estava me fazendo subir pelas paredes. Fiquei imaginando o que aconteceria daqui a uma semana. Será que eu acabaria matando-o ao invés de tentar salvá-lo? Era uma incógnita bastante plausível.

Quando os dois garotos finalmente chegaram ao carro, suspirei. Além de James, teria de aturar aqueles outros dois pervertidos.

Talvez eu perguntasse para Constantine se havia algum modo de filtrar os pensamentos que eu lia. Porque, sinceramente, aquele Sirius tinha os pensamentos mais sujos que já ouvira em toda minha vida. Ou melhor: existência.

Deus o abençoe.

Sirius então abriu a porta do carona e eu o encarei furiosamente – o que foi ridículo levando em consideração o fato de que ele não podia me ver.

– _Idiota_, eu estava sentada aqui primeiro – resmunguei enquanto automaticamente aparecia no banco de trás. Acho que nunca me acostumaria com aquilo de fazer 'puff' e aparecer nos lugares sem nem me lembrar de como havia chegado até lá.

Era completamente estranho, mas, afinal de contas, o que não era naquela nova existência celestial?

Ouvi James rir de mim e dei com a língua para ele pelo retrovisor. Ele revirou os olhos.

Percebi Sirius encarando-o em confusão.

– Você está bem? – ele perguntou e James encarou-o com uma expressão ingênua bastante convincente.

– Claro – respondeu de forma leve.

Franzi a testa com seu comportamento, mas então lembrei que seu pai era um ator e que James possivelmente teria herdado seus talentos. Foi então que percebi que não fazia ideia do sobrenome do James. Ou do nome do pai dele.

– Ei, qual o seu sobrenome? - perguntei

O garoto me encarou pelo retrovisor, mas antes que pudesse me responder – o que de qualquer forma duvidava que fizesse. James não queria parecer um louco para os amigos e tinha certeza de que se ele de repente dissesse seu sobrenome sem motivo algum, aquilo somente contribuiria para seus amigos pensarem – ainda mais – que ele estava louco.

Remus então entrou no carro, acomodando-se de forma preguiçosa ao meu lado no banco de trás.

Somente então percebi que os três estavam vestidos de terno e que Sirius e Remus possuíam máscaras penduradas em seus pescoços.

– Festa de máscaras? – perguntei para James. Muito de leve acenou com a cabeça em concordância.

Então ele não estava me ignorando, afinal de contas. Sabia que era legal demais para isso.

Os três então começaram a conversar sobre qualquer coisa que me forcei a não ouvir enquanto sentia-me excluída. Era a única ali que não estava vestida à caráter. Para falar a verdade ainda estava usando as roupas do acidente e...

_Acidente? _Que acidente?

Tentei forçar minha mente a lembrar-se e tudo o que consegui após vários minutos foi um relâmpago branco celestial brilhante que significava: nada. Absolutamente nada.

Estava prestes a tentar novamente quando um pensamento – que não era meu – soou em minha mente:

_Não tente nada Lily, você não pode lembrar._

A voz grave e rouca de Constantine soou em minha mente e eu me perguntei o porquê de eu chama-lo assim.

Também não lembrei. E, afinal, o que era para eu não lembrar?

Decidi deixar para lá, evitando uma dor de cabeça que eu não fazia ideia se poderia ter. Tinha problemas maiores com o que me preocupar, como, por exemplo, o fato de que eu era a única garota naquele carro e também a única que não estava usando uma roupa legal.

Aquilo era _anjullying_!

Somente quando olhei para minhas mãos, em busca de uma ocupação para minha mente que não fosse os pensamentos azucrinantes de Sirius, que percebi algo _realmente legal._

Minhas roupas, elas já não eram as mesmas daquele acidente que eu estava proibida de lembrar. Ah não, eu estava usando um vestido preto com rendas e uma máscara combinando.

Franzi a testa.

Não me lembrava de ter vestido isso alguns segundos atrás.

– Hum – eu resmunguei e olhei para os lados. Os três garotos estavam entretidos em sua conversa sobre garotas pegáveis, peitos e quaisquer outras coisas fúteis sobre as quais garotos mais fúteis ainda gostavam de conversar.

Concluí que eles não me notariam então. Ou melhor, os amigos de James o estavam mantendo distraído, sendo assim ele não me notaria.

Tentei não pensar em quão ridículo era o que estava prestes a tentar fazer, mas bem, não era como se eu possuísse muitas distrações atualmente.

Franzi meu cenho em concentração, testando imaginar-me vestida de palhaço com a finalidade única de comprovar minha tese.

Fechei os olhos.

Assim que os abri novamente estava com uma roupa completamente colorida e com uma calça fofa, onde deveria caber pelo menos 5 Lily's.

– Cara, eu não... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – ouvi a gargalhada histérica de James e soube então que ele deveria ter me visto.

Ergui meus olhos e encontrei com os seus, observando-me através do retrovisor como se eu fosse a coisa mais absolutamente engraçada da face da Terra. Precisei reunir toda a minha força para não fazer um gesto obsceno que faria Constantine ficar de cabelo em pé.

– O que houve James? – Remus perguntou, confusão estampada em seu rosto enquanto ele olhava para o amigo que estava tendo acessos de risos sem nenhum motivo aparente.

– Eu... Eu só... Lembrei-me de uma piada – ele respirou fundo e olhou mais uma vez para mim pelo espelho. Sorriu ainda mais. – _De um palhaço ridículo_.

– Não me tente – eu sibilei. – Ou eu faço o carro virar completamente sem querer – murmurei e ele revirou os olhos como se dissesse 'você não poderia'.

Idiota egocêntrico era aquilo que James era. Deus, porque ele _tinha de ser _meu protegido?

Respirei fundo e ignorei o pensamento.

Fechei os olhos e me concentrei novamente na fantasia bonita que vestia antes.

James não me encarava mais, o que foi bom o suficiente para mim.

* * *

><p>Quando, por fim, chegamos à maldita... Quero dizer BENDITA festa, eu já estava enojada de tanto ouvir sobre "pernas, bundas e garotas com peitos grandes". Isto para não falar na "Lista de Sirius Black Sobre as Dez Melhores Garotas de Hogwarts na Cama", narrada pelo dito cujo.<p>

Sério mesmo, se um dia te oferecerem o trabalhado de anjo da guarda de um cara com dois amigos pervertidos é melhor achar rapidinho a primeira entrada para o inferno e se atirar, porque tenho certeza de que vai ser menos torturante.

Os três então desceram do carro, ajeitaram os trajes e então se encaminharam em direção à entrada da festa – que no caso era um grande ginásio de uma escola intitulada Hogwarts High School, com tecidos pretos pendurados com luzes iluminando-os e alguns grafites coloridos desenhando formas ao redor de suas paredes. Vê-los daquele jeito me fez rir. Caminhavam como se fossem os donos do mundo, seres mais gostosos do universo ou qualquer coisa do tipo, naquela entrada triunfal – só que não – estilo _slowmotion_ de filmes.

James, provavelmente ouvindo meu riso, virou-se em minha direção. Não sabia ao certo o que ele pretendia fazer, ou falar, mas parou completamente assim que me viu. Encarou-me da cabeça aos pés com o cenho franzido.

Os outros dois garotos continuaram caminhando, tão absortos em sua conversa que nem perceberam James ficar para trás.

– De onde saiu essa roupa? – ele perguntou curioso.

Precisei morder minha língua para não dar uma resposta de linguajar impróprio punível por Constantine.

– Os mágicos nunca revelam seus segredos – murmurei encarando-o com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Estava esperando alguma resposta engraçadinha, mas, antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Sirius o chamou.

– Vamos logo Jay, as meninas nos esperam!

Fiz um gesto teatral como se estivesse prestes a vomitar e James revirou os olhos, sussurrando:

– Se comporte – e então se virou para adentrar no que, provavelmente, seria um evento bastante entediante.

* * *

><p>Eu salvei a vida de James. Inúmeras vezes.<p>

Algumas vezes fora um copo que caia do segundo andar do grande ginásio diretamente na direção de James, prestes a bater na parte externa de sua nuca, o que provocaria uma concussão bastante séria que levaria a um coma e logo à morte.

Outras era um garçom desastrado que limpava garrafas de vidro quebradas no chão e erguia um pedaço de vidro pontudo bem na hora em que ele estava passando.

Também tinha aquelas vezes em que eu desviava as pessoas bêbadas de seu caminho.

Eu não sabia como era possível ter tantas situações de risco de vida em uma festa da escola, sério.

Só sabia que, de acordo com meu impulso, eu estava no lugar certo, na hora certa.

E ele nem ao menos virou para me agradecer, aquele retardado!

Eu odiava festas. Odiava aquelas máscaras e odiava aquelas pessoas, mas eu acho que isso não era um sentimento que um anjo deveria ter então eu fingi estar gostando e tentei pensar apenas na parte boa daquilo tudo: nada.

Eu pensava em nada. Tentei deixar minha mente naquele branco celestial para não ter de aturar aquele bando de bêbados e loucos pervertidos à minha volta. Sem falar na loucura que estava minha mente com todos aqueles pensamentos desconexos salpicando em minha cabeça.

Tudo estava indo muito bem – e quando digo isto estou APENAS me referindo a parte em que James não estava machucado, porque quanto ao resto, tudo estava uma grande droga -, até que apareci ao lado de James quando ele estava caminhando em direção ao bar onde uma garota vestida de vermelho estava sentada.

Não sabia dizer o porquê, mas não fui com a cara dela.

– Oi James – ela cumprimentou-o forçando uma voz rouca assim que o viu. O garoto deu um largo sorriso para ela, sentando-se no assento logo ao lado dela.

– Oi Lindsay – ele cumprimentou e parecia ainda mais idiota que o normal.

Sinceramente? Eu não estava recebendo crédito celestial o suficiente para ter de aturar aquilo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá pessoas mais lindas do mundo! Tudo bem com vocês?**

**Demorei um pouquinho para postar o capítulo, mas é que estava ocupada terminando de postar algumas fanfics por aqui e betando outras mais antigas. É sério, cinco anos atrás eu escrevia realmente mal. Constantine me livre!**

**Maaaaaaaas, enfim, TEMOS NOVO CAPÍTULO EM BAD ANGEL!**

**Isto para não falar nos 48 reviews, 13 acompanhamentos e 10 favoritos. Muito obrigada gente, de coração.**

**E mais agradecida ainda estou com as lindas Nanda Soares, Thaty, Motoko Li, Lalalopsyy, e Isinha Weasley Potter pelos comentários lindos que deixaram na fanfic no capítulo anterior. **

**Muito obrigada mesmo por não me deixarem no vácuo gente, sempre fico muito feliz quando as vejo por aqui *emocionada***

**Agora sobre o capítulo: essa foi a primeira parte da festa, a segunda promete ainda mais confusões e, não demorará, uma aparição extra do Constantine. O que esses dois vão aprontar, heim?**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! **

**E nada de fantasminhas okay? Me contem o que estão achando e façam o dia da autora aqui feliz :DDDD**

**Beijinhos e até o próximo c:**


	8. Cause everything goes from bad to worse

**BAD ANGEL**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>Depois de sofrer um acidente, Lily Evans, uma nova iorquina com alguns parafusos à menos e sarcasmo demais, recebe uma proposta: tornar-se um anjo por um mês a fim de ter sua vida salva. O que ela não imaginava era que teria de proteger James Potter, filho de um famoso ator inglês extremamente problemático e idiota. No meio de tanto ódio compartilhado, revelações e vidas salvas, eles aprendem a conviver e se aceitar apesar de todos os defeitos. Duas pessoas problemáticas que não se suportam. Um amor impossível. Amigos nerds, loucos, fascinados por americanas e até mesmo uma médium. No meio de tanta confusão, eles vão ter de achar uma forma de conseguir ficar juntos.  
>Mas será que isso é possível?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +13  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p><em> 'Cause <em>_everything goes from bad to worse_

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong>

* * *

><p>Quase conseguia ignorar o fato de que havia um anjo da guarda ruivo e bufante grudado em minhas costas. <em>Quase.<em>

Lily não falou em nenhum momento desde que havíamos entrado na festa, o que achei ótimo, principalmente pelo porque facilitava bastante o meu trabalho de fingir que ela não existia.

Estava tentando não olhar muito em sua direção, o que estava sendo bastante difícil porque, além de ela ser um _anjo da guarda_ – o que por si só me fazia quase constantemente querer me beliscar para ter certeza de que aquilo era mesmo real -, ainda estava usando aquele vestido que ressaltava as curvas que até então não havia percebido que possuía.

Para falar a verdade, até então nem tinha parado para pensar no fato de ela ser uma garota. Quero dizer, obviamente eu _sabia _que ela era uma garota, mas não tinha pensado _daquela_ forma. E, para falar a verdade, Lily era bem bonita até.

É claro que, dado às circunstâncias, talvez fosse melhor nem ter prestado atenção naquele detalhe. Provavelmente deveria haver alguma regra celestial sobre achar os nossos anjos da guarda bonitos ou qualquer coisa do tipo. E eu _não precisava _de mais encrenca do que as que possuía.

Não tinham até mesmo me mandado um anjo de presente porque não parecia capaz de cuidar de mim mesmo sozinho?

Afastei os pensamentos, pegando uma bebida qualquer e engatando uma conversa sem nenhum sentido com Sirius. Após algumas quantas doses de tequila consegui _finalmente_ esquecer a existência daquele ser e estava agindo de forma quase normal – exceto pelos sorrisos excessivos que o álcool em minha corrente sanguínea estava causando. Nada demais.

– James – Sirius chamou-me após algum tempo. Estávamos parados perto da pista e não havia muito havíamos parado de comentar sobre o grande volume de peitos que Alice Prewtt estava deixando à mostra com seu grande decote em v. Ou u. Ou qualquer que fosse o nome que aquela cavidade possuía. Não o deixava menos sexy.

– Hum? – perguntei desviando meus olhos da garota e voltando-me para ele sem muito entusiasmo.

– Você não vai ir falar com a Lindsay? – perguntou fazendo-me franzir a testa. Não me lembrava de ter visto Lindsay até então. Ignorando o fato de que estava tão desconcertado o ser celestial, novo papagaio de ombro, que nem havia sequer pensado na garota até o momento.

– Não a vi– comentei enquanto esticava o pescoço observando a multidão na tentativa de encontra-la.

– Lindsay está no bar – Remus, que estava vindo em nossa direção com dois copos na mão e um apoiado entre seu braço e o peito, disse e apontou para a direção da qual estava vindo.

Sorri, acenando em agradecimento enquanto roubava um dos copos de sua mãe, tomando-o todo antes de me esgueirar por entre as pessoas que dançavam na pista.

O bar ficava praticamente do outro lado de onde eu estava, o que fez com que eu precisasse caminhar uns quantos minutos até encontra-la.

Senti minha respiração acelerar quando a vi. Estava linda. Usava um vestido vermelho e uma máscara combinando. Seus cabelos loiros caiam em ondas até a metade de suas costas e ela sorriu a me ver.

Eu nem preciso dizer o quanto aquilo afetou meus hormônios.

– Oi James – cumprimentou-me enquanto sentava-me ao seu lado no banco do bar onde ela, provavelmente, esperava um drink.

– Hey Lindsay – retribui o cumprimento esticando-me para dar um beijinho em sua bochecha. Ou, mais especificamente, na curva externa de seus lábios. Ouvi um suspiro escapar de sua boca quando me afastei, sorrindo de forma marota.

– Você não pode estar pensando que vou ficar aturando isso! – não precisava nem comentar o quanto aquilo me assustou. Quero dizer, eu estava fingindo que ela NÃO EXISTIA, poxa. E estava tendo sucesso.

Será que era tão difícil assim retribuir o meu favor? Afinal eu nem havia feito nada de errado. Ainda. Mas aquilo não vinha ao caso.

Foi necessário usar de todo meu controle para não virar para Lily e xingá-la de todos os adjetivos sujos que conhecia. Aquilo não causaria uma boa impressão para Lindsay. Nem para qualquer outra pessoa que me visse falando com o nada. Respirei fundo, tentando não transparecer meu nervosismo para a garota que me encarava completamente alheia ao fato de que um ser divino estava perto o suficiente para encher o meu saco.

– E então James, o que te trás aqui? – Lindsay perguntou de forma retórica, sorrindo ainda mais para mim quando o barman depositou seu drink no balcão à nossa frente. Colocou o canudinho na boca.

– Os pés, com certeza – Lily, com todo seu sarcasmo, murmurou as palavras de forma irritada, fazendo com que eu repensasse sobre sua atual posição. Talvez ela fosse mesmo era um demônio, porque não era possível um ser celestial ser tão absurdamente irritante daquele jeito.

Sacudi-me mentalmente, sentindo minhas mãos fecharem em punhos enquanto me concentrava em responder.

– Eu... Huh... Vim pegar uma bebida – consegui proferir e quase imediatamente me arrependi. Que coisa mais estúpida a se dizer para a garota que estava tentando conquistar.

Simplesmente NÃO CONSEGUIA me concentrar em nada agora que minha falsa ignorância sobre Lily havia se estilhaçado.

– HAHAHA, você simplesmente acabou com qualquer chance que pudesse possuir com a garota James – Lily riu de forma debochada, fazendo com que minhas bochechas esquentassem.

Agradeci a Deus por estar escuro.

– Okay – Lindsay disse em resposta, dando-me um sorriso sem graça enquanto sentia-me um idiota.

Sabia que boa parte das minhas chances – construída ao longo dos meses entre várias conversas e encontros ainda _não_ marcados – havia evaporado após minha resposta nada esperta.

Lindsay ergueu-se de onde estava sentada. Ajeitou o vestido enquanto lançava-me um olhar de esguelha.

– James, eu vou dançar – ela falou de forma indicativa, encarando-me em expectativa e eu sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas a risada completamente histérica do anjo imbecil atrás de mim destruía qualquer parte de concentração que pudesse ter, fazendo com que meu cérebro não parecesse ser capaz de formular nenhuma frase coerente ou galante para proferir a garota.

Lindsay então, percebendo que eu não faria nada, pareceu cansar de esperar.

- Divirta-se na festa – falou e então deu as costas caminhando a passos largos para o meio da pista.

Quis me bater, mas, para evitar fazê-lo, imediatamente voltei-me para Lily, a peste, vulgo anjo da guarda, que me encarava de forma divertida, seus grandes olhos verdes brilhando como se aquela tivesse sido a cena mais engraçada de sua vil existência.

Senti-me extremamente incomodado com o fato de ela estar tão bonita. E mais incomodado ainda pelo pensamento.

– Qual o seu problema? – perguntei de forma ríspida, fazendo com que ela me encarasse com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Oh, deixe-me ver... – colocou um dedo sobre a boca em uma expressão falsamente pensativa. – Talvez _você?_ – e apontou o dedo para mim, fazendo-me recuar um pouco com sua intensidade. – E essa sua obstinação que parece atrair todas as chances de morte do mundo para os metros quadrados em que se encontra? – proferiu a frase com tanto tédio que demorei alguns segundos para entender o que havia dito.

Então franzi o cenho.

– Do que você está falando? – perguntei e percebi, pelo canto do olho, que o barman encarava-me estranhamente.

Sentindo-me constrangido, peguei o celular do bolso rezando para que ele não visse e o aproximei de meus ouvidos, virando-me em sua direção para que ele visse que eu estava ao telefone e não falando sozinho. Ou, o que era o caso, falando com um ser absurdamente irritante como meu anjo da guarda.

O que, com certeza, faria com que ele imediatamente chamasse a ambulância do manicômio para me internar.

Direcionei-me, sob o olhar confuso de Lily pelos meus atos, para a saída de emergência. A garota me acompanhava silenciosamente, o que me causou arrepios. Não podia ouvir seus passos.

– Do que estava falando? – voltei a perguntar assim que saíamos para o lado de fora, o ar frio da noite fazendo minha mente clarear da leve tontura que o álcool havia causado.

- Devo ter salvado sua vida pelo menos umas vinte vezes lá dentro – ela resmungou fazendo-me parar de andar e encará-la.

- Como é? – perguntei certo de que havia ouvido mal.

– Diga-me uma coisa? – ela perguntou, ignorando meu questionamento enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura. – Como é que sobreviveu todos esses anos sem um anjo da guarda?

Encarei-a por algum tempo, totalmente sem reação.

Uma enxurrada de emoções me tomou, fazendo-me, se era possível, ficar ainda mais confuso sem saber o porquê de sentir-me tão frustrado. Quero dizer, ela tinha acabado de estragar minhas chances com a garota que cobiçava há um bom tempo, mas ainda assim, aquela irritação ia muito além do que apenas aquilo.

Ela não estava ali por vontade própria, coisa que era mais do que óbvia. Mas eu estava irritado por tê-la ali de qualquer forma. Odiava o fato de ter um anjo. Irritava-me saber que ela estaria em todos os lugares em que eu estivesse sempre como uma sombra, sempre roubando minha privacidade.

Também estava furioso porque, além de ela ser extremamente irritante, parecia ter salvado minha vida mais vezes naquele dia do que eu poderia contar.

Sem falar que aquele sarcasmo dela era a coisa mais irritantemente irritante – com o pleonasmo mesmo – do universo e o fato de que Lily não parecia ser capaz de falar duas palavras sem proferi-lo, deixava-me com vontade de socar alguma coisa.

E que, o fato de eu parecer precisar de um anjo, indicava que eu deveria estar em perigo. O que causava um enorme rebuliço em meus nervos.

Era apenas o primeiro dia de convivência e eu já me sentia de saco cheio. Como aquilo era possível?

Dei as costas para ela, afastando-me pelo estacionamento, passando as mãos pelos cabelos enquanto tudo o que queria era poder dormir e acordar e descobrir que aquilo fora um grande pesadelo.

– Hey, onde é que você vai? – Lily perguntou provavelmente vindo atrás de mim, mas não tinha como saber de certeza, pois não ouvia seus passos. E também porque não estava querendo encara-la naquele momento.

Porque ela não podia simplesmente me deixar em paz?

– Não te interessa! – eu quase gritei, atraindo o olhar de uma ou outra pessoa que estavam do lado de fora do grande ginásio de Hogwarts.

– É _claro que me interessa! – _ela disse de forma irritada_._ – Caso você não lembre eu sempre vou estar onde você estiver, o que significa que se, por ventura do destino, você estiver tentando me levar a outro lugar qualquer onde tenha festas e meninas de vestidos vermelhos, _juro por Deus_ que vou fazê-lo sofrer um acidente e só te salvar quando tiver alguns quantos ossos quebrados – resmungou, aparecendo em minha frente do nada, fazendo-me estacar.

Aquilo fora a gota d'água.

– Quer saber? – falei, encarando seus olhos verdes com raiva. – Não preciso de vocês! – disse de forma lenta e precisa, querendo mais do que nunca que ela sumisse da minha frente. Lily abriu a boca para responder, mas não lhe dei tempo: – Não preciso de um anjo da guarda. Ou melhor: não _quero_ um anjo da guarda. Então vê se faça o favor de me deixar em paz! – falei, certo de que as poucas pessoas que estavam por ali encaravam-me de forma confusa. Não me importei.

Podiam muito bem pensar que eu estava bêbado. O que seria milhares de vezes melhor do que o que estava _realmente_ acontecendo comigo.

Dei as costas para uma Lily parecendo petrificada, caminhando rapidamente em direção ao meu carro. Quando olhei novamente para trás, Lily não mais estava lá.

Olhei para os lados à sua procura, mas não a encontrei.

– Ótimo – resmunguei comigo mesmo enquanto puxava as chaves do carro e abria-o, praticamente atirando-me no banco do motorista, sentindo-me tremer.

Afinal, porque ela me irritava tanto?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá gente linda, tudo bem com vocês? **

**Então, mais um capítulo de Bad Angel por aqui e queria pedir desculpas pela minha demora. Tive alguns problemas com a conta (não sei se vocês estavam conseguindo entrar) e não conseguia acessar a parte de manutenção de histórias aqui do site. Hoje, felizmente, o ff decidiu ser bonzinho comigo - a pedidos do Constantine - e me deixou postar.**

**Queria agradecer à Marianaaad, Prongs, Isinha Weasley Potter, Tssia, Nanda Soares e Prongss pelos comentários lindos que deixaram na fic. Obrigada mesmo gente, é muito importante para mim saber o que estão achando, sem falar que é extremamente motivador.**

**Pessoas que favoritam e não comentam quebram meu coração rsrsrsrs'**

**Brincadeiras à parte, espero que estejam gostando da fanfic amores.**

**James começando a ficar confuso com sua anjinha enquanto Lily parece bastante irritada pelo fato de ele estar interessado em uma moça de vestido vermelho. Seria este um indício de algo a mais nessa relação que está recém começando? **

**Primeiro dia e já rendeu muita história. Imaginem os próximos?**

**Bem, vou parar de falar aqui. **

**Não esqueçam de mandar comentários, contar para a tia aqui o que estão achando. Não sejam leitores fantasmas bobinhos. Não mata ninguém comentar, sem falar que me faz muitíssimo feliz saber o que estão achando *pisca***

**Beijinhos meus amores e até o próximo!**


	9. Cause I have only one more chance

**BAD ANGEL**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>Depois de sofrer um acidente, Lily Evans, uma nova iorquina com alguns parafusos à menos e sarcasmo demais, recebe uma proposta: tornar-se um anjo por um mês a fim de ter sua vida salva. O que ela não imaginava era que teria de proteger James Potter, filho de um famoso ator inglês extremamente problemático e idiota. No meio de tanto ódio compartilhado, revelações e vidas salvas, eles aprendem a conviver e se aceitar apesar de todos os defeitos. Duas pessoas problemáticas que não se suportam. Um amor impossível. Amigos nerds, loucos, fascinados por americanas e até mesmo uma médium. No meio de tanta confusão, eles vão ter de achar uma forma de conseguir ficar juntos.  
>Mas será que isso é possível?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +13  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p><em> 'Cause I have only one more chance<em>

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong>

* * *

><p>Aprendi algumas coisas nas primeiras horas sem um anjo da guarda respirando em meu pescoço:<p>

A primeira delas era que eu me machucava mais do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo.

Quero dizer, simplesmente cortei meu dedo enquanto abaixava a porcaria da janela do carro, em seguida bati a cabeça na porta quando estava saindo só para, logo em seguida, escorregar em uma poça d'água e cair com força batendo meu cóccix, vulgo bunda, no chão, o que fez com que eu soltasse os mais variados xingamentos enquanto tentava me levantar apoiado no carro.

Não me lembrava de ser tão absurdamente desastrado daquele jeito antes, porque – como eu fazia parte do time de futebol e praticava vários outros esportes nas aulas de educação física – raramente caía ou me machucava e então não mais conseguia andar um metro sem que alguma catástrofe acontecesse comigo.

Que merda estava acontecendo?

Porque parecia que o mundo estava conspirando contra mim?

Depois de tantos machucados em um tão pequeno perímetro, decidi voltar para o carro e ficar quieto sem me mover a não ser para respirar.

Finalmente, depois do que pareceram ser milhares de horas dentro do carro escutando um rock a todo som e tentando _não pensar_ no que havia acabado de acontecer, Sirius e Remus saíram da festa, ambos olhando para os lados de forma preocupada até que me viram dentro do carro e suas expressões ficaram confusas.

– James, o que está fazendo aqui? – Sirius perguntou ao abrir a porta do carona e sentar ao meu lado, esticando a mão para diminuir o volume do som.

– Nada – respondi. O que era bem a verdade, já que eu simplesmente estava parado lá apenas olhando para o nada tentando não fazer nenhum movimento brusco que pudesse acabar me matando.

– Pensei que você estava com a Lindsay – Remus falou e se atirou no banco de trás de forma desleixada.

– Não deu muito certo – resmunguei e coloquei a chave na ignição, um pouco receoso de que o carro explodisse ou qualquer coisa assim.

Coisa que com minha recente onda de sorte era bem provável de acontecer.

– Como assim _não deu muito certo_? – Sirius perguntou, voltando-se para mim encarando-me de forma desacreditada.

– Ela não era legal – falei a primeira coisa que veio a mente que não envolvesse 'um anjo estragou o meu encontro' e tentei parecer convincente enquanto dava a partida e manobrava o carro.

– _Ela não era legal_? – Sirius repetiu e suas palavras soavam mais incrédulas a cada silaba. – Cara, não era para ela ser legal! – podia perceber pelo canto do olho que ele me encarava, mas não ousei encará-lo. Primeiro porque estava constrangido e segundo porque eu não seria louco de desviar minha atenção das ruas e acabar esmagado em algum canto da calçada como uma sardinha.

Remus bufou.

– Sabe Sirius, mulheres não são apenas pernas e bundas – ele murmurou e Sirius fez um gesto obsceno para ele.

– Falou o senhor 'vou ser virgem até casar'.

– Vá à merda – Remus retrucou. – E eu _não sou_ virgem!

– Pelo amor de Deus, parem com isso – reclamei tentando me focar no trânsito.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, provavelmente me encarando como se eu fosse um alíen.

– Você tem _certeza _de que está bem? – Remus perguntou de forma preocupada.

Rolei meus olhos e não respondi. Meu olhar recaia de minuto a minuto sobre o retrovisor, mesmo contra minha vontade.

Onde estava Lily?

Em nenhum lugar em que pudesse vê-la, aparentemente.

Senti meu estomago apertar.

Quando finalmente deixei Sirius e Remus na mansão Black, meu mau humor estava triplicado – o que era algo realmente grande, levando em conta o fato de que até mesmo respirar estava me irritando.

Voltei para casa de forma lenta, as ruas de Londres parecendo muito mais nítidas já que eu estava totalmente alerta para qualquer sinal de desastres. Cheguei em casa, deixei o carro na garagem e subi as escadas para meu quarto sem me importar em não fazer barulho.

Eram três da madrugada e meu sonho parecia inexistente.

Cheguei em frente à porta de meu quarto e estaquei. Lily deveria estar ali, provavelmente esperando-me com um pedaço de concreto ou qualquer coisa do tipo, pronta para quebrar os meus dentes.

Talvez eu merecesse.

Respirei fundo e abri a porta.

Mas então Lily não estava lá. Ou, se estava, não estava visível para mim.

– Olá? – chamei, adentrando o quarto um _pouquinho_ receoso. – Lily?

Nenhuma resposta.

Talvez ela estivesse irritada demais e não quisesse aparecer para mim, ou então estava em alguma convenção de filmes com os anjos.

Não queria admitir, mas a ausência dela me incomodou. Muito.

Com o humor – se era possível – ainda pior, tirei minhas roupas e atirei-as de qualquer jeito sobre uma cadeira e pulei para a cama, deitando-me de costas mesmo estando sem sono algum.

Demorou muito tempo até que o sono viesse e enquanto ele não vinha eu fiquei esperando que Lily aparecesse.

E ela não apareceu.

X—X

E ela também não pareceu no dia seguinte. Nem no próximo ou no depois do próximo. Uma semana se passou.

Lily sumira.

E a cada dia que passava eu falava menos e me estressava mais.

Pelo amor de Deus, ela tinha ficado comigo por apenas um dia. Um único e maldito dia! Não deveria interferir tanto assim em minha rotina.

Mas interferia.

Enquanto estava na escola ficava olhando para os lados o tempo todo a fim de antecipar suas aparições, mas então ela nunca fazia suas aparições.

Assim que chegava em casa não conseguia nem mesmo manter uma conversa com meus amigos sem que eles fossem embora irritados com o meu péssimo comportamento.

Que merda estava acontecendo comigo?

x—X

Atirei mais um dardo no grande alvo à minha frente. Acertei em cheio bem no meio.

Estava no jardim de casa – o qual poderia ser comparado facilmente com o tamanho de cinco campos de futebol. Um exagero, em minha opinião.

Não conseguia caminhar de um lado ao outro sem acabar morrendo de cansaço ou precisar de um carro.

Suspirei.

– Droga Lily, cadê você? – perguntei pela milésima vez, atirando mais um dardo, fazendo um buraco enorme no alvo devido à força do arremesso.

– Ela não está aqui – uma voz grave e profunda falou, fazendo-me pular com o susto e perfurar o dedo em um dos dardos que estava segurando.

– Merda! – xinguei enquanto me virava para ver um... Anjo. Grande, alto, olhos negros como o breu, algo brilhava atrás dele, mas não conseguia focar minha visão o suficiente para descobrir o que era. - Você é o Constantine? – balbuciei de forma completa e totalmente idiota. Lily tinha razão, o anjo era incrivelmente parecido com o cara do filme.

Ele não se moveu, porém, sua expressão continuava completamente imóvel, mas eu podia jurar que ele teria rolado os olhos se pudesse.

– Eu sou Castiel – ele disse. – O mensageiro – completou.

Fiquei sem saber o que falar, exceto (de forma totalmente inteligente, é claro):

– Como o carinha do Supernatural?

– Vocês, humanos, tem essa mania de comparar tudo com filmes – ele disse 'humanos' de uma forma tão tediosa que até mesmo eu fiquei com pena de ter nascido um.

Abri e fechei minha boca algumas quantas vezes antes de recuperar a voz.

– Onde está Lily? – foi o que perguntei.

– Ela não está aqui – ele disse e eu me segurei para não revirar os olhos com sua constatação mais do que óbvia. Afinal ele era um ser divino e tudo o mais.

– Acho que eu percebi – resmunguei.

Podia jurar que ele riu. Mas então não.

Quando falou, seu tom era professoral.

– Quando conquistamos um anjo da guarda, James Potter, é porque precisamos de um – ele disse. – O anjo irá te acompanhar onde você estiver, porque é assim que tem de ser. Porém, se um humano renegar seu anjo, ele não poderá mais estar ao seu lado – concluiu. – Você entende?

Senti um nó se formar em minha garganta. Que merda eu tinha feito?

– A Lily... Ela... Por minha culpa? Ela está bem? – o desespero parecia escorrer de minha voz.

O anjo suspirou e olhou para o céu.

– Lily está em uma missão. Ela não é um anjo antigo – ele falou e me encarou. – Ela está correndo risco de vida e precisa cumprir a tarefa de cuidar de você para poder viver.

Okay, ouvir aquilo foi ainda mais chocante do que vê-lo ali.

– Como... Como assim? – minha voz era rouca, quase sem força.

– Não tenho permissão para falar muito mais James Potter, a única ressalva é que esta é sua última chance – e então, tão repentino quanto aparece, Castiel/Constantine sumiu em meio à algo parecido com fumaça branca, deixando-me sozinho, confuso e, se era possível, ainda mais deprimido.

– Droga! Tiraram-me de lá justo na melhor parte do filme! – mais uma vez me assustei.

Mas então, nunca tinha ficado tão feliz em _ouvi-la._

Voltei-me em sua direção e encontrei com seus grandes olhos verdes.

– Hey – cumprimentei-a recebendo uma careta de desgosto em retribuição.

– _Você_ – rolou os olhos. – Eu estava em uma sessão angelical de filmes – ela disse e suspirou. – Eles realmente se juntam para sessão da tarde, não é _incrível?_

Realmente não sabia o que dizer, mas de uma coisa tinha me dado conta (embora odiasse a mim mesmo por admitir): tinha sentido falta daquele anjo maldito e completamente sarcástico.

Como se eu precisasse de mais aquilo para completar o meu azar.

Droga.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hey lindões, tudo certo por ai? Maaaais um capítulo de Bad Angel na área minha gente!**

**Vocês aproveitaram o feriado de carnaval? A tia aqui só ficou morgando deitada na cama aproveitando para colocar o sono em dia. E ainda falta muito para conseguir essa proeza rsrsrs**

**Constantine apareceeeeeeeu! E a Lily sumiu, mas então deu oi de novo rsrsrs**

**Tudo que eles aprontaram apenas no primeiro dia hum? James percebeu que não tá conseguindo se virar sem ajuda divina não e então, quem sabe, algum sentimento por Lily!**

**Muito obrigada às lindas, maravilhosas, poderosas e gostosas Moony, Prongs, Lalalopse e Isinha Weasley Potter pelos reviews maravilindos no último capítulo! Vocês são nota 1000000000000000000!**

**Vou tentar não demorar para o próximo, e pode ajudar ainda mais se vocês contarem para a tia o que estão achando na caixinha ali embaixo, heeeim? *pisca***

**Espero que tenham gostado meus amores!**

**Beijinhos e até!**


	10. Cause oops, she can see me!

**BAD ANGEL**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>Depois de sofrer um acidente, Lily Evans, uma nova iorquina com alguns parafusos à menos e sarcasmo demais, recebe uma proposta: tornar-se um anjo por um mês a fim de ter sua vida salva. O que ela não imaginava era que teria de proteger James Potter, filho de um famoso ator inglês extremamente problemático e idiota. No meio de tanto ódio compartilhado, revelações e vidas salvas, eles aprendem a conviver e se aceitar apesar de todos os defeitos. Duas pessoas problemáticas que não se suportam. Um amor impossível. Amigos nerds, loucos, fascinados por americanas e até mesmo uma médium. No meio de tanta confusão, eles vão ter de achar uma forma de conseguir ficar juntos.  
>Mas será que isso é possível?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +13  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p><em> 'Cause... oops, she can see me!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong>

– Bom dia! – cumprimentei em ótimo humor quando abri meus olhos e deparei-me com ela sentada ao beiral de minha janela.

Lily encarou-me de forma penetrante em um olhar que dizia um muito grande "só se for para você" e voltou a olhar para fora.

Franzi o cenho para seu comportamento enquanto me levantava da cama.

Normalmente dormia apenas de cueca, mas imaginar Lily observando-me dormir – porque tinha descoberto ao acordar às três e meia da madrugada para ir ao banheiro e deparar-me com ela encarando-me (o que me fez dar um belo grito de horror e algumas explicações nenhum pouco eloquentes ao meu pai) que anjos não dormiam – deixava-me um tanto constrangido.

Lily não tinha falado comigo desde seu comentário mal humorado sobre a sessão da tarde angelical. É claro que eu sabia estar merecendo aquilo, embora me incomodasse bastante com o fato.

Era muitíssimo irônico que apenas uma semana atrás eu estivesse bastante ansioso para que ela parasse de falar e então quando finalmente conseguia aquilo, não estivesse gostando nenhum pouco.

Caminhei até o banheiro ainda meio zonzo pelo sono, lançando olhares de canto de olho para ver de Lily esboçava alguma emoção. Demorei alguns bons vinte minutos entre banho e me vesti e, quando voltei para o quarto, ela continuava no mesmo lugar.

Abri e fechei minha boca diversas vezes tentando imaginar se devia falar alguma coisa, mas nenhuma palavra parecia boa o suficiente então desisti e voltei-me para o cabide onde minha mochila estava pendurada de qualquer jeito e a atirei sobre o ombro, saindo do quarto pesadamente logo em seguida.

Descobri quão incomodo era ter de viajar em um carro com um anjo da guarda que está resignado a fingir que você não existe. Podia sentir as ondas de tensão e raiva emanando de onde Lily estava sentada e eu não fazia ideia de quanto tempo mais ela aguentaria sem acabar me fritando apenas com o olhar.

Lily somente foi esboçar alguma reação quando bufou ao ver Sirius e Remus caminhando em minha direção enquanto adentrava a escola. Talvez não estivesse tão indiferente assim.

– Hey Jay – Sirius cumprimentou-me de forma divertida enquanto colocava um braço sobre meus ombros e me piscava para uma garota qualquer que passava ao nosso lado. – Está com o humor melhor hoje cara?

Senti meu rosto esquentar.

– Espero sinceramente que sim, porque é realmente irritante ter um amigo na TPM – Remus acrescentou e eu bufei.

– Huh, não estava em uma fase muito boa – murmurei enquanto controlava-me para não olhar para Lily.

– Isto é óbvio – Sirius concluiu e então aumentou o sorriso. – Marlene chega hoje! O tio Sirius aqui vai pegar uma _gata internacional_ – e então fez uma dancinha estranha (e nenhum pouco másculo), sobre a qual foi impossível não rir.

Continuamos conversando qualquer coisa enquanto minha anja da guarda continuava mais parada que uma estátua ao meu lado. Tentei fazer o mesmo e não prestar atenção em Lily, mas não estava dando muito certo.

O sinal que indicava o início do primeiro período soou e nos vimos obrigados a seguira para a aula. Finalmente Lily voltou a se mover, afastando três pedras do meu caminho, uma lata de refrigerante e mais um pedaço de cheeseburguer do meu caminho – o que eu agradeci internamente levando em conta do fato de eu não parecer estar em uma das melhores sortes do mundo. Talvez eu estivesse morto e com cobertura de queijo Gouda se ela não estivesse ali.

Mas, ainda assim, Lily continuava sem falar comigo.

Minhas aulas, como sempre, foram um tédio. Passava a maior parte do tempo conversando com Sirius e Remus do que realmente prestando atenção.

Estava em uma dessas conversas sobre carros e seus derivados quando a professora de Biologia caminhou até onde eu estava sentado e me encarou de forma penetrante.

Estava mais do que óbvio o fato de que ela faria uma pergunta sobre a qual não saberia responder, apenas para me humilhar publicamente por não estar prestando atenção em sua aula.

– Sr. Potter, diga-me: qual é o nome da divisão celular que reduz o número de cromossomos pela metade? – perguntou de forma lenta e precisa.

Podia sentir os olhares de toda a turma sobre mim.

Grande merda.

– Meiose – se eu não estivesse tão acostumado com essa mania que Lily tinha de me assustar, eu teria dado um pulo e caído da cadeira. Mas consegui me controlar o suficiente para sorrir para a professora e responder:

– Meiose – repeti e a mulher franziu o cenho em desaprovação.

– Não, não senhor Potter! A resposta correta é... – então me encarou de forma desconcertada. – Você _disse _meiose?

Foi preciso muito controle para não gargalhar da cara da professora.

– Sim senhora, professora – respondi da forma mais educada que consegui em meio a um acesso contido de riso. A professora não ficou feliz.

Lançou-me mais um olhar penetrante daqueles "você não escapará da próxima vez" e então deu as costas para mim, voltando para a frente dos slides.

– Obrigado – sussurrei.

– Dane-se – Lily resmungou de volta e eu a encarei de olhos arregalados.

– Você está falando comigo! – exclamei!

– Huh, James, com quem você está falando? – Remus perguntou, esticando-se em sua classe e me encarando de forma confusa. Olhei ao redor e percebi que deveria estar parecendo um louco para a aula inteira ao falar com "ninguém" visível.

Devia ter ficado da cor de um tomate maduro por conta da vergonha que estava sentindo no momento e, ao meu lado, minha maldita anja da guarda soltava uma de suas risadas totalmente debochadas.

Idiota.

– Eu... Huh – tentei pensar em uma desculpa plausível em meio ao mar de confusão que parecia meus pensamentos. – Estava me lembrando de uma cena de Supernatural, sabe? A série dos irmãos e...

– Ah – Remus aceitou minha resposta, mas continuava encarando-me como se eu não estivesse batendo bem da cabeça.

Precisava começar a me acostumar com o fato de que era o único que podia ver Lily e parar de falar com ela em locais públicos.

– Cara, você me assusta às vezes – Sirius sussurrou e balançou a cabeça, fazendo-me rolar os olhos tentando demonstrar o desinteresse que não sentia.

O resto da aula foi completamente tedioso e a professora não voltou a me importunar, o que estava ótimo para mim.

Quando finalmente a última aula terminou – isto apenas após cinco aulas ainda mais tediosas do que a primeira e o último de educação física que aliviou um pouco a tensão -, eu, Sirius e Remus (e Lily) caminhamos de forma descansada pelos corredores, retomando a conversa sobre carros que havia sido interrompida ainda na primeira aula.

– Ainda prefiro um Mustang – disse de forma conclusiva enquanto cruzávamos os portões da escola.

– Droga! – exclamou Sirius, estacando enquanto remexia em sua mochila.

Remus e eu trocamos olhares de confusão antes de voltarmos para ele.

– Sirius precisa pegar um desodorante francês da mãe dele que ele esqueceu no vestiário – a voz de Lily surgiu em meus ouvidos de algum ponto atrás de mim e eu precisei morder minha língua para não gritar. – _Sabia_ que ele usa desodorante feminino? – ela indagou. – Acho que esse é o tipo de informação que melhores amigos devem compartilhar sabe... – minha risada saiu em uma respiração enquanto apertava meus dentes para não parecer ainda mais louco em frente aos meus amigos.

– O que houve Sirius? – Remus perguntou.

– Eu esqueci o... MEU desodorante - Sirius disse e voltou rapidamente para a escola.

Depois de mais uma troca de olhar hesitante, Remus e eu o seguimos, enquanto continuava a ter sérios problemas para controlar meu riso.

_Desodorante francês_. Sempre tinha achado o perfume de Sirius um pouco doce demais.

Meu Deus, em que mundo estávamos? Anjos da guarda, desodorantes...

O que mais faltava acontecer?

Quando finalmente alcançamos Sirius – que tinha praticamente corrido até o vestiário masculino do ginásio –, o garoto já estava fechando a mochila.

Bufei.

– Quê? – Sirius perguntou enquanto me encarava com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Estava prestes a responder quando a porta do vestiário foi aberta de forma violenta e todos nós pulamos de susto.

– O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO? SEUS PERVERTIDOS! – eu precisei de alguns segundos para entender a cena toda.

Dorcas Meadowes – uma das alunas mais aplicadas da minha turma – estava parada na entrada do vestiário. Seus cabelos loiros estavam bagunçados e sua respiração ofegante – o que significava que ela deveria ter corrido um bom pedaço de caminho até chegar ali -, enquanto lançava olhares assassinos em nossa direção.

– Do que você está falando? – Remus, que estava estranhamente corado, perguntou.

Os olhos da garota faiscaram na sua direção e então ela voltou a me encarar. Ou eu achei que sim.

– O que _você_ está fazendo com esses imbecis num vestiário, sozinhos? – Dorcas disse cada uma das palavras com tanto desprezo que demorei algum tempo para perceber que ela não falava com nenhum de nós.

A garota não me encarava – percebi então -, mas sim um ponto fixo logo atrás de onde eu estava parado, onde, se não estava enganado, Lily encontrava-se parada.

De forma automática, Sirius, Remus e eu viramos para olhar na direção em que a garota encarava e eu senti meu sangue gelar ao perceber que era mesmo Lily para quem ela estava olhando.

O anjo parecia completamente estupefato. Seus grandes olhos verdes estavam totalmente arregalados e sua expressão teria me feito rir se aquele momento não fosse tão absolutamente assustador.

– Com... Com quem você está falando? – Sirius perguntou e o tom de deboche era bastante visível em sua voz.

Tive vontade de bater no garoto, afinal de contas aquele não era, de forma alguma, um momento para brincadeirinhas.

– Não estou falando com você – Dorcas retrucou cortante, sem se importar com o tom de voz do garoto. – Você não tem respeito nem por você mesma? – estava furiosa.

– Você só pode estar louca! – Sirius exclamou e olhou mais uma vez para lugar onde estava Lily e que ele provavelmente não via nada. – Não tem ninguém ali – acrescentou atraindo, finalmente, a atenção de Dorcas, fazendo-a encará-lo como se ele fosse o louco e não ela.

– Pare de ser idiota Black! É óbvio que tem alguém ali, ou você é um machista idiota que se acha tão superior ao ponto de dizer que garotas não são nada? – Podia ouvir o ego de Sirius desinflando enquanto Dorcas o encarava com aquela expressão de asco.

Por algum tempo a sala ficou em Silencio. Sirius franziu a boca, como se recusasse responde-la.

Remus deu um passo à frente, um pouco tímido – ou apenas com medo de levar um grande sermão de Dorcas também.

– Me desculpe Dorcas, mas com _quem_ é que você está falando?

Dorcas bufou, colocou as mãos na cintura e olhou para Lily novamente, como se esperasse alguma resposta. Como não houve, voltou seus olhos para Remus, depois para Sirius e logo até a mim, voltando-os à Lily e fazendo o percurso todo novamente.

Seu rosto ficou pálido.

– Vocês não estão vendo?

– Vendo o quê garota? – Sirius soou ríspido, mas mais uma vez ela não se importou.

Parecia prestes a desmaiar.

– A menina ruiva – apontou então para Lily enquanto eu sentia meu queixo cair.

– Você consegue me ver? – a voz de Lily era completamente estupefata.

Senti o ar fugir de meus pulmões.

– É claro que eu posso te ver! – Dorcas disse fracamente, encarando-nos de forma indignada. – Porque é que vocês estão fazendo isso comigo?- perguntou então, o desespero tingindo sua voz. – Ela está ali, não está?

– Não tem ninguém ali – Sirius e Remus responderam ao mesmo tempo, seus rostos finalmente expressando o assombro que aquela cena merecia.

Todos olharam para mim quando eu não respondi.

Senti a cor esvair de meu rosto também.

– Eu... Ah... – Lily começou a rir, o que me deixou milhões de vezes mais sem saber o que dizer. – PARE DE RIR! – finalmente não aguentei mais aturar aquilo.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, incluindo Lily.

– James... – Sirius começou de forma lenta. – Não tem _ninguém_ rindo aqui – deu ênfase na palavra "ninguém".

Remus olhou de mim para os lados, como se procurasse alguma coisa.

– Tem sim! – Dorcas exclamou com seus olhos brilhando enquanto me encarava. – A menina ruiva! Você também vê! Eu sabia que não estava ficando louca!

Remus me encarou de olhos arregalados.

– Você... Você também vê essa... Essa garota ruiva?

Abri a boca umas dez vezes sem saber o que falar, afinal de contas, o que eu ia dizer? "Ah sim, ela é meu anjo da guarda, por isso vocês não conseguem vê-la", ou então "claro, eu vejo gente morta o tempo todo".

– James, você tá brincando não é? – Sirius falou então em um tom de como se tivesse pensando na possibilidade de me levar para o hospício mais próximo.

– É meu anjo da guarda – as palavras escaparam da minha boca antes que eu conseguisse me controlar.

– Perfeito – eu ouvi Lily resmungar de forma irônica.

– _É o quê_? – os três perguntaram enquanto me encaravam como se eu fosse um louco.

Era _realmente_ o final de dia de aula mais perfeito da minha vida. Só que não.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá pessoas maravilindas da tia Miller, como é que estão?**

**Mais um capítulo de Bad Angel! E, para quem estava querendo mais emoção, aí está rsrsrs**

**Tipo, desde o começo eu queria fazer a Dorcas como o carinha do filme E Se Fosse Verdade que consegue sentir a Elizabeth, mas como a Dorcas é please bitch, I'm fabulous u_u, ela pode ver a Lily o/**  
><strong>Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo gente *-*<strong>

**Eu estou muitíssimo feliz com o retorno da fanfic, sério! Fico felicíssima em saber que estão gostando e, o que é melhor, se divertindo. Saber disso deixa meus dias muito melhores!**

**Próximos capítulos virão recheados de emoção, podem acreditar *pisca***

* * *

><p><strong>E, respondendo aos reviews:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Isinha Weasley Potter:<strong> hahahaha não tem problema, pelo menos você veio aqui comentar! Ah, o James vai ser uma pedra no sapato de Lily, mas isso não quer dizer que ele não vá ser gentil também hahaha Afinal de contas eles são James/Lily e independente de ser UA ou não, sempre vão estar brigando haha Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fanfic amor! Obrigada pelo review, é muito importante para mim! Beijinhos

* * *

><p><strong>Delena Potter:<strong> Oi amor! Seja bem vinda em BA! Fico feliz em saber que está gostando e se divertindo com a fanfic! Eu amooo o Constantine! E amo ainda mais o Castiel, então porque não unir o útil ao agradável? Keanu e Misha são dois delicious *heart* hahaha

Siiim, Lene é a amiga de Lily. Se você for no primeiro capítulo vai ver que Lily estava ligando para a Marley antes de se acidentar.

E quanto ao E Se Fosse Verdade: siiiiiim! Já assisti ao filme, tanto é que a fanfic BA é inspirada nele, mesmo que não completamente (afinal a Elizabeth é um fantasma e a Lily um anjo americano sarcástico insuportável e ruivo). Ainda assim a fic tem algumas tiradas de Supernatural (que eu AMO, AMO, AMO muito) e mais algumas de Constantine (AMO também).

Fico muitíssimo feliz em saber que está gostando da fanfic! Muito obrigada por comentar, é importante para mim saber o que vocês estão achando!

Beijinhos e até o próximo!

* * *

><p><strong>Prongs:<strong> Todo mundo tava com saudades do Constantine e, digamos, as aparições dele serão mais "constantes" agora *entendeu a piadinha? rsrs #ignore*

HAHAHAH siim, viu só James? Você pre-ci-sa da Lily! Portanto nada de mais bobeiras da sua parte mocinho, entendeu? Rsrs

Não duvido que eles assistam Lagoa Azul, afinal de contas dá umas 945845840584958098884 vezes na sessão da tarde... Se bem que com todo o poder divino talvez eles tenham acesso ao Telecine, vai saber hahahahah

Beem flor, aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado!

E quanto a criatividade, está mais para loucura, mas me manda o endereço que eu te passo um pouco por SEDEX, assim paro de ser tão estranha hahaha

Beijinhos

* * *

><p><strong>Bia Maia:<strong> AMOOOOOOR, OBRIGADA POR COMENTAR EM TODOS OS CAPÍTULOS DE BAD ANGEL! Isso é tão amor!

E siiim, os anjos de BA, pelo menos, se juntam para assistir filme e comer pipoca hahahah

Que bom que está gostando! Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijinhos

* * *

><p><strong>Nanda Soares:<strong> Também quero o Cass para mim *olhinhos brilhando*

James tá meio caidinho pela anjinha, só não se deu conta ainda haha

Carnaval para mim é igual a hibernação, nada mais hahahahhaha

Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado amor!

Obrigada por comentar!

Beijinhos


	11. Cause I'm going to sit in the front seat

**BAD ANGEL**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>Depois de sofrer um acidente, Lily Evans, uma nova iorquina com alguns parafusos à menos e sarcasmo demais, recebe uma proposta: tornar-se um anjo por um mês a fim de ter sua vida salva. O que ela não imaginava era que teria de proteger James Potter, filho de um famoso ator inglês extremamente problemático e idiota. No meio de tanto ódio compartilhado, revelações e vidas salvas, eles aprendem a conviver e se aceitar apesar de todos os defeitos. Duas pessoas problemáticas que não se suportam. Um amor impossível. Amigos nerds, loucos, fascinados por americanas e até mesmo uma médium. No meio de tanta confusão, eles vão ter de achar uma forma de conseguir ficar juntos.  
>Mas será que isso é possível?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +13  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p><em> 'Cause I'm going to sit in the front seat!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Evans<strong>

* * *

><p>Depois de descobrir que era um anjo da guarda, aquela, com certeza, era uma das coisas mais estranhas que tinham me acontecido desde então. Quero dizer, James deveria ser o único capaz de me ver, certo?<p>

Então por que aquela garota que me achava uma pervertida louca por sexo grupal também parecia ser capaz de me enxergar?

E, é _claro_, James pre-ci-sa-va falar algo tão absurdamente espetacular como "ela é meu anjo da guarda", porque era óbvio que a primeira coisa que fariam com ele – logo após recuperarem-se do choque, logicamente – seria leva-lo para o hospício mais próximo e eu teria de passar meus dias salvando-o de loucos psicóticos e enfermeiras safadas.

Que maravilha. Suspirei.

Todos os olhares recaíam sobre James, encarando-o como se um chifre tivesse nascido no meio de sua testa. Eu, com certeza, teria rido da situação se, e absolutamente SE, aquilo tudo não fosse ainda mais anormal do que todo o resto que minha existência tinha se transformado nos últimos dias.

– Ela é meu anjo da guarda – James repetiu de forma lenta para os três que estavam completamente estáticos à nossa frente.

Se eu pudesse, teria dado um lindo soco na cara de James, mas, infelizmente, não podia.

Portanto o que restava era observá-lo ser ainda mais idiota que o normal enquanto ferrava com nós dois, afinal, com certeza deveria ter algum código celestial que impedia protegidos de contar que possuíam um anjo da guarda para amigos pervertidos e garotas loucas que achavam que o anjo da guarda em questão era uma pervertida.

– Acho que eles já entenderam essa parte, _Geninho_ – resmunguei fazendo com que James me encarasse de forma furiosa.

– Será que dá para parar de ser sarcástica pelo menos uma vez na vida? – ele retrucou de forma ríspida, fazendo-me rolar os olhos.

– Não. – Disse e cruzei os braços, arqueando uma sobrancelha em sua direção só para mostrar quem é que mandava naquilo tudo.

- Meu Deus – Remus murmurou, olhando para os lados de forma completamente incrédula.

– Remus, eu disse que ele estava ficando louco – Sirius comentou enquanto apontava para James, fazendo-me mostrar o dedo do meio para ele, num gesto que, com certeza, faria Constantine perder o seu sono celestial.

– Pensei que anjos não pudessem fazer essas coisas – a menina loira (que estava mais branca que um fantasma [isto é, se fantasmas existissem E fossem pálidos, coisa que ainda não sabia e anotei mentalmente para perguntar à Constantine em uma próxima amigável visita]), deu um passo para frente enquanto encarava-me com os olhos azuis completamente espantados.

– E _não podem_ – James complementou e me lançou um olhar mortal.

Achei fofa sua tentativa de intimidação, sério.

– Espera aí – Remus, que continuava tentando me achar, olhando para os lados feito um idiota, disse (com os olhos extremamente arregalados): - Do que é que vocês estão falando? Não tem anjo _nenhum aqui! – _sua voz era histérica ao olhar de James para Dorcas. – Isso... Isso é _loucura _James! – então fixou o olhar em James de forma completamente confusa.

– Eu sei – James concordou lentamente, como se estivesse arrependido de ter começado aquela conversa.

Seria muito bom que estivesse e talvez assim eu ficasse um pouco menos irritada com ele por ter revelado coisas que poderiam nos causar grandes problemas (ou mais problemas além dos que já tínhamos).

Suspirando fortemente, voltei-me para Dorcas tentando parecer amigável.

– Ele disse 'vá para a luz espírito' quando me viu pela primeira vez – comentei com a garota. Era bom falar com outra pessoa para variar. – E logo em seguida quase foi atropelado. Acho que eu consegui convencê-lo de que eu era um anjo quando salvei sua vida – rolei os olhos mais uma vez.

A menina riu, fazendo com que os dois patetas que não podiam me ver, encararem-na de forma esquisita, indicando que não estavam entendendo absolutamente nada do que estava acontecendo.

– Você está me fazendo parecer um idiota – James comentou de forma irritada, passando as mãos pelos cabelos enquanto o fazia.

– Talvez porque você realmente seja um – retruquei e sorri. – Dã.

James bufou e estava prestes a responder quando a garota o interrompeu:

– Vocês parecem um casal de velhos, discutindo desse jeito – ela disse de forma divertida e parecendo interessada, encarando-nos com os olhos azuis brilhantes.

Quis bater nela também.

– Nós não somos um casal – James e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo e eu sabia que deveria estar mais vermelha do que os meus cabelos. O que era grande coisa.

E o que, também, me fazia acrescentar mais uma pergunta em minha lista à Constantine. Se eu não existia realmente então porque, por Deus, eu corava feito uma humana ruiva descontrolada?

– PAREM COM ISSO! – Sirius berrou de repente, fazendo-me (eu, um ser divino, com licença) dar um pulo de susto. James, Remus e a menina não estavam muito diferentes.

Voltamos nossos olhos para o garoto que olhava para James com a expressão entre fúria e incompreensão.

– O que, _por Deus_, está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou com a voz ríspida, olhando de James para a outra sucessivamente, como se eles fossem a coisa mais absurda e estranha que tivesse visto.

- Isso aí – Remus concordou, aproximando-se de Sirius com uma expressão de frustração. – Se expliquem!

- E vão precisar de uma explicação _das boas_ se querem mesmo saber – Sirius acrescentou.

- Por que essa história de anjos _não existe_! – Remus então concluiu de forma completamente racional e cheio de razão.

Senti meus punhos cerrarem quando dei dois passos em sua direção de forma inconsciente.

– É claro que existe, seu monte de estrume! – irritei-me, esquecendo por um momento que ele não podia me ver ou ouvir.

A menina riu mais uma vez, fazendo-me encará-la com estranheza. Ela parecia ter aceitado _bem demais_ o fato de que eu era um anjo da guarda e que somente ela e James pareciam ser capazes de me ver no mundo inteiro.

Porque é _claro_, tudo aquilo era _supernormal_. Rolei os olhos para ela, irritando-me mais um pouco e querendo mais do que tudo que aquilo acabasse de uma vez antes que Constantine aparecesse em minha frente e fulminasse todos nós por termos transgredido alguma lei celestial que proibia anjos do sexo feminino ficar muito tempo dentro de vestiários masculinos sem serem taxadas de pervertidas loucas por sexo grupal.

– Diga à eles que eu posso provar – murmurei de forma cansada, sem ter muita ideia do que pretendia fazer ou _se_ funcionaria.

James me encarou sem entender, hesitando por alguns instantes (até que lancei um olhar fulminante em sua direção) e, por fim, assentiu, voltando-se para seus amigos.

- Ela disse que pode provar a vocês – falou de forma receosa, como se não acreditasse nas próprias palavras.

– E como ela vai fazer isso? – Sirius perguntou com seu tom de voz ainda incrédulo, debochado demais para o meu gosto, na verdade.

Rolando os olhos (pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez), caminhei até um dos armários que ali havia, segurando-o e suspirando uma vez antes de empurrá-lo – fácil demais, devo acrescentar – na direção do garoto, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos em susto para o vazio onde eu deveria estar até que parei com o móvel alguns centímetros de distância de seu nariz.

Agradeci por poder tocar em objetos inanimados, porque aquela expressão no rosto do garoto era completamente impagável.

Sirius, de olhos arregalados, engoliu em seco sem nunca desviar os olhos do armário à sua frente.

– Como... _Como_? – indagou muito mais pálido do que a garota.

Sorri em vitória, sabendo que não deveria ter gostado tanto de assustá-lo, mas não conseguindo me conter.

James, um pouco chocado, rolou os olhos para mim antes de voltar sua atenção para o amigo completamente espantado.

Então deu de ombros e sorriu.

Remus encarava o armário sem compreender – provavelmente imaginando que lei da física poderia explicar o que acabara de acontecer. Parecendo não ter encontrado nenhuma, olhou para James com os olhos toldados de espanto.

– Tem mesmo um anjo aqui? – balbuciou.

– Não, é a sua mãe – murmurei de forma sarcástica, recebendo um bufo de riso de Dorcas em resposta.

– É o que _disse_ – James disse e caminhou de forma exibida até o armário (provavelmente feliz por ter mostrado a todos que tinha razão, o idiota) e forçou suas mãos sobre o móvel, falhando miseravelmente na tentativa de empurrá-lo.

Voltou seus olhos para mim de forma sugestiva. Sorri de forma irônica.

– Que _vergonhoso_ James: uma mulher mais forte do que você – comentei enquanto empurrava facilmente o armário de volta à seu lugar inicial.

– Vá à merda – ele retrucou.

– Aquele negócio de eu te salvar só quando seus ossos estiverem todos quebrados ainda está de pé, _você sabe_ – disse de forma falsamente doce, fazendo-o bufar em resposta.

– Que amor vocês dois – a menina comentou divertida, fazendo-me virar-me para ela com os olhos estreitos.

– Qual é mesmo o seu nome? – indaguei de modo frio, fazendo-a empalidecer mais uma vez.

Imaginei que deveria ter alguma áurea angelical do mal que me fazia parecer mais assustadora do que realmente era para causar aquela reação, mas, bem, não me importei.

– Dorcas – ela respondeu com a voz rouca e só um pouco reclusa.

– Então, Dorcas – sorri para ela de forma nenhum pouco amigável. – Não acho que você vai querer continuar insinuando coisas que _não _existem. – Como se o fato de ela poder ver um anjo da guarda não fosse insinuação o suficiente de coisas que aparentemente não existiam.

Não que houvesse algo entre James e eu. Nunca. Jamais. Blergh.

O pensamento embrulhou meu estômago. Mais uma coisa a perguntar à Constantine: anjos _podiam_ ter dor estomacal? Deus, porque aquilo precisava ser tão absurdamente estranho _e extremamente_ complicado?

Dorcas engoliu em seco, dando um passo para trás antes de me responder. Sirius e Remus olhavam para tudo muito assustados (para não falar em cômicos).

– Com certeza – a garota concordou com um aceno de cabeça, sua voz um pouco histérica frente ao meu olhar.

Suavizei meu olhar, provavelmente assustando-a ainda mais.

– Fora isso, vai ser legal poder falar com mais alguém além do insuportável do James. É realmente um _saco_ ter de aturá-lo vinte e quatro horas por dia – rolei os olhos (de novo).

– Se tivesse de aturar a si mesma tenho certeza de que não diria isto à meu respeito – James retrucou irritado, fazendo-me encará-lo. Abri a boca para responder a ele da forma mais sarcástica que poderia, mas então Lupin interrompeu-me antes de conseguir falar qualquer coisa:

– Sabe, será que vocês poderiam compartilhar essas informações? – falou e caminhou até onde estava Dorcas. – Tipo, da conversa? Porque para mim vocês parecem dois retardados falando com o nada – exemplificou e deu de ombros.

James riu um pouco, parecendo sentir-me aliviado com a reação bastante aceitável do amigo quando Sirius olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e soltou uma exclamação de surpresa, olhando para James logo em seguida.

– Huh, eu estou realmente achando instigante esse negócio de você ter um anjo da guarda, James. Sério. – Passou a mão pelos cabelos, ajeitando-os sem parecer dar-se conta do movimento. – Mas, se não for _muito _incômodo, será que pode me dar uma carona até o shopping?

Bem, tive de admitir que o respeitei naquele momento.

Quero dizer, ele havia acabado de descobrir que o melhor amigo possuía um anjo da guarda e estava conseguindo agir normalmente apesar de toda aquela loucura.

– _Shopping_? – Dorcas foi a primeira a se manifestar, tão chocada quanto qualquer um de nós com o comportamento do garoto.

Sirius deu de ombros de forma a desculpar-se.

– Tenho um encontro com uma americana – falou fazendo com que todos nós soltássemos exclamações de surpresa e, no caso de James, um xingamento. – Ah, qual é. Não é todo dia que eu posso dizer isso.

– Como se fosse todo dia que você pudesse dizer que o James tem um anjo da guarda – Remus retrucou de forma sarcástica.

Sorri em sua direção. Sua resposta tinha sido inteligente e o garoto soube usar o sarcasmo. Bacana.

Sirius rolou os olhos para o amigo, erguendo um dedo para ele.

– Americanas vem em primeiro lugar – disse e então ergueu mais um dedo. – Anjo da guarda perigoso vem depois – acrescentou e então voltou os olhos para o vazio logo à minha direita. – Sem querer ofender, claro.

– Ela está mais para o lado – James corrigiu-o.

– Tanto faz, ela sabe ouvir não é? – disse de forma desinteressada. – Vai me dar uma carona ou não?

– Ótimo – James resmungou absurdamente incrédulo enquanto pegava as chaves no bolso. – Vamos lá.

– Estou indo junto! – Dorcas prontamente se pronunciou e todos olharam para ela. – Quê? – e apontou um dedo para James. – Se você pensa que vai fugir de mim depois de eu descobrir que posso ver um anjo da guarda, está muito enganado – ela cruzou os braços e fez beiço. – Estou muito curiosa sobre tudo isso.

– Eu vou também – Remus acrescentou rapidamente e James arqueou uma sobrancelha em sua direção. – O _anjo_. – Corou. – Também quero saber mais sobre isso.

Eu ri. Sabia qual era o motivo dele querer ir de carona com a Dorcas do lado e aquilo não era sobre o anjo celestial que protegia seu melhor amigo que havia me tornado.

James suspirou.

– Você consegue atrapalhar mesmo a minha vida – encarou-me antes de começar a caminhar em direção à saída do vestiário.

– Eu sei que você me ama – dei um grande sorriso para ele. – E é melhor você dizer para o seu amigo imbecil que _eu_ sento na frente, ou teremos uma guerra.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Heeeey people! Tudo certo?  
><strong>

**Mais um capítulo eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee NO PRÓXIMO A LENE APARECE. O que será que vai acontecer? Lily vai lembrar? Lene vai poder vê-la?**

**James vai saber lidar com a pressão de ter um anjo ruivo sarcástico por muito mais tempo? E, como será que esse relacionamento dos dois vai se desenvolver?**

**Muitas perguntas e nem todas as respostas serão respondidas no próximo, maaaaas algumas sim rsrs**

**Estou MUITO, MUITO, MUITO feliz com a recepção da fanfic, sério. Não só com essa, mas com todas as outras que posto por aqui e que tem, basicamente, os mesmos leitores rsrs**

**Sério gente, vocês são os melhores leitores do universo! Obrigada por sempre estarem presentes por aqui, é muito importante para a tia Miller, viram?**

**E, enquanto o próximo não vem, que tal deixar um comentário bonitinho aqui na fic e contar o que estão achando? Juro que não mordo!**

**Beijinhos**

* * *

><p><strong>E, respondendo aos reviews:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nanda Soares:<strong> Sirius usando desodorante feminino ainda vai dar muito o que falar hahahaha, mas sério, ainda assim ele continua seduzente *amo*

Ah, eles terão problemas com Constantine sim, mas não por este motivo. Pelo menos não ainda hahaha

Dorcas é uma diva *heart* e eu simplesmente pre-ci-sa-va fazê-la ser especial nessa fanfic e trazê-la como alguém capaz de ver a Lily foi algo que me instigou bastante. Que bom que gostou amor!

Obrigada pelo comentário! Espero que continue gostando da fanfic!

Beijinhos

* * *

><p><strong>Carol Lair:<strong> APENAS UM MINUTO DE SURTO AQUI, DÁ LICENÇA?

É claro que, depois de Slytherin, você tinha que me matar do coração ao aparecer por aqui também não é? Meu Deus, você não tem noção de como fiquei feliz em ver uma de minhas autoras favoritas, escritora de uma das minhas Jilly favoritas, aparecer para comentar nas minhas fanfics e ainda gostar!

Já te falei isso, mas não custa repetir né? hahaha

Quanto à Dorcas: ela ainda tem muito mais para aparecer.

Quanto à James se livrar dessa: os amigos dele são muito mais doidos do que ele, simples hahaha

Quanto à Marlene/Sirius: coming soon hahahahaha

Quanto à James precisar de ajuda angelical: digamos que ele vai ter um super problema mais à frente e que se Lily não estiver por lá, ele não vai se safar haha

E, bem, espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também amor!

Obrigada por comentar!

PS: e poste logo o capítulo três de República Evans II, porque a tia aqui tá surtando u.u

Beijinhos

* * *

><p><strong>Chipped Cup:<strong> Seja bem vinda à Bad Angel amor! Fico muitíssimo feliz em saber que está gostando da fanfic!

Muito obrigada por comentar!

Beijinhos

* * *

><p><strong>Isinha Weasley Potter:<strong> Heey girl! Hahah lógico que Lily ficar com James é justo, afinal eles são tão mimosos juntos (principalmente quando brigam ahhaha).

Dorcas é uma diva e ainda tem muita aparição por fazer na fanfic rsrs

Aaah, quanto à Sirius e Lene, ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer também e vai demorar um tempinho até James entender que Lily é humana e está por perto haha mas, enquanto isso, tem muita confusão por vir.

HAHAHA dessa vez você acertou, viu só?

Obrigada pelo comentário, linda!

Beijinhos

* * *

><p><strong>isabela43:<strong> E eu amei, amei, amei seu comentário! Que bom saber que está gostando da estória amor! E espero de coração que continue gostando!

Obrigada por comentar! É muito importante para a tia aqui, viu?

Beijinhos

* * *

><p><strong>Prongs: <strong>Dorcas entrando no vestiário chamando todo mundo de pervertido foi ótimo, eu ri muito escrevendo hahahaha Que bom que gostou também amor!

DESODORANTE FEMININO, COMO ASSIM BLACK? HAHAHAHA eis a questão. Acho que é o mistério da fanfic hahahah

James ainda tem muito o que sofrer nas mãos de Lily, garanto *risada maléfica*

Muito obrigada por comentar amor!

Beijinhos

* * *

><p><strong>Marianaaad: <strong>Dorcas é uma diva! E fazê-la ver a Lily foi uma ideia que surgiu para fazer com que ela se torne importante para a fic. Que bom que gostou amor!

Espero que continue gostando!

Obrigada pelo comentário e pelo carinho!

PS: não uso dorgas, sou maluca memso haha a menos que conte coca cola demais e doces rs

Beijinhos

* * *

><p><strong>Lalalopsyy: <strong>O desodorante de Sirius é a grande questão da fanfic. Não tem quem não se pergunte sobre ele, sério hahahaha

Agora, quanto às suas perguntas, elas serão/foram respondidas no decorrer da fanfic. Que bom que está gostando amor!

Espero que continue assim!

Obrigada por comentar!

Beijinhos

* * *

><p>Até breve pessoas lindas!<p>

Beijo no coração :*


End file.
